Child of Kenobi
by Jade4839
Summary: Maeve Kryze learned of her force sensitivity two years ago, now she's training to be a Jedi during one of the longest wars in Republic history? A what if story where Anakin didn't betray the order, and Obi-Wan has a daughter he doesn't know about [Anidala] [Anakin X Padmé] [Obitine] [Obi-Wan X Satine] Rated M for cursing, mentions of torture, and depression/ suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Me: welcome to my Star Wars Clone Wars/ Rebels fanfic

Disclaimer: don't own Star Wars if so they would have finished Clone Wars before starting on Rebels

~|_{^~^}_|~

Maeve's PoV

My name is Maeve Kryze, I am eighteen years old, I have a short, wavy strawberry blond asymmetrical lob, blue eyes, and pale skin.

I enjoy studying the Mandalorian wars, makes sense, I'm a mandalorian myself.

My mother died when I was young.

I do not know my father.

As far as I know my father never knew of me.

My mother perished when I was I was two years old.

I have been raised my Aunt.

She has taught me how to fight, and kill.

I live in a time where the galaxy is ravaged by the Clone Wars.

Just when the Republic was sure they had won, the leader of the Separatists Darth Sidious attempted to kill all the Jedi by enacting order 66, luckily, the Jedi master Anakin Skywalker had informed the Jedi council of this predicament, and they were able to avoid that outcome. Unfortunately, Darth Sidious escaped, and came back at the Republic with an army almost three times the size of his original forces.

Sixteen years later nothing has changed, the war rages on, more and more planets fall to the Separatists power, while few at at time are liberated by the Republic and their Jedi generals.

My Aunt Bo-Katan always told me to stay out of the war, that it's what my mother would have wanted.

She always believes in pacifism.

My Aunt had actually moved us from Mandalore, my home world, to a planet named Concordia.

We sought shelter with house Vizsla, clan Wren.

I am the same age as their daughter Sabine.

She believes we should fight for the republic.

Her brother Tristan thinks we should stay out of it.

I agree with Sabine.

One day while I was walking after a storm, a boulder nearly crushed and killed me.

Instinctively I raised my arms.

The boulder just floated there, I directed my arms to the side and the boulder followed.

I never told anyone.

No one knew.

Until Sabine caught me moving a meiloorun towards my bed from my desk.

I made her promise not to tell anyone.

It was our secret.

She then proceeded to pester me until I told her all about it.

It was actually a relief, having someone to talk to about it.

As time passed I found different ways I could use my powers, the one that came easiest to me was controlling people's actions, say getting Tristan to do things for me, sneaking out of the house. Sneaking drinks from a bar while still under age.

It was all so thrilling.

But one day, I was messing around with this one guy, trying to get him to give me his wallet but he had no reaction.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned grabbing my hand

I couldn't speak, all I could think was

'Man this guy is super bald!'

"I asked you a question young one. What do you think you're doing?" He asked again sharply

"Testing out a new ability I've discovered?" I squeaked

"And where did you learn these abilities?" He questioned pointedly

"I taught myself" I admitted

"I highly doubt that. Who's your master?"

"Master? What do you mean master? My Aunt teaches me combat, but I haven't told her I can do this. The only one who knows I have these powers is my best friend, Sabine." I told

"Where are your lightsabers?" He snapped

"Light- what? What the hell are you talking about? I have no clue what you are talking about!" I insisted

"Who are your parent?" The bald man inquired

"I don't know who my father is, and my mother is dead." I explained

"What is her name?" He asked tightening his grip as I tried to pull away

"I don't have to tell you that!" I shot back trying to kick and free myself, but I couldn't move.

"I will ask you one more time, what was your mother's name?"

I was about to tell him when I heard the voice of an angel

"Maeve? MAEVE WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE TRANSPORT!" I heard Sabine call

"SABINE! SABINE HELP!"

Luckily she found the alley I was in.

"You there, step away from my friend or I call all of clan Wren" she threatened.

He released me, posture straightening.

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause such a fuss. She tried to steal my wallet," he explained

"You good Mae?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just baldy here asked me some really strange questions" I admitted, running over to her.

"I apologize again, I assumed that you were a Sith, you tried to use the force on me." He explained

"Wait, that's what it's called? My abilities are from the force?" I questioned looking down at my hands

"You did not know?"

"No, like I said, Sabine is the only one who've I've told"

"Interesting, ah, I just realized I have not told you my name." He paused

"I am Master Mace Windu, of the Jedi order, I came to Concordia to ask aid of house Vizsla against the separatists." He explained

"Well you're off to a pretty bad start, I am Sabine Wren, of clan Wren, house Vizsla" she explained placing her blasters into their holders.

"And I, like you know, am Maeve Wren, not actually related but adopted" I smirked as his brow furrowed

"I believe that I will have to win you two over just to get an audience with your leader, won't I?" He sighed

"Yeah, I may not agree with everything my mother says, but she would not give your proposition if she knew you attacked us," my best friend smirked

"Come on, Sabine, we should just have him give us 75% of the credits he has on him, plus any spare rations, I mean come on, it's the least you could do." I smiled

"Oh, and let us see your lightsaber," my best friend giggled

"Fine, just get me an audience" he grumbled as we revived

Two packets of dried meilooruns, 3,756 credits, and his purple lightsaber

"Mind if I try this out?" I whispered to Sabine

"Go ahead" she laughed

I ignited the blade, swinging it around with one hand

"Be careful with that!" He demanded

"Sorry, here you go" I smiled handing it back to him

"Done already?" He inquired raising an eyebrow

"My aunt told me it's never good to separate a Jedi and his lightsaber for extended amounts of time" I grinned

As we brought him back to the transport, Tristan was waiting for us.

Great…

"Where the hell have you two been? And who's this guy?" He demanded to know

"He is a Jedi Master who wishes to talk to mother" Sabine sighed rubbing her temples

"And you cleared him? You know if this turns out to be a trap-" he started

"Oh my force will you just shut the fuck up?" I groaned

"You cannot talk to me that way Maeve, you act all high and mighty because of your heritage, but you're no better than the rest of us, in fact if anyone is better it's us," he started

"Tristan that's enough!" Sabine demanded

"At least we still have a house with political power" he finished

"Shit"

My face went blank, all emotions draining from me, replaced by a dull anger and calmness that made even my best friend scared

"Is that so Tristan? What's our record? 17 to 31? My favor, I dare you to say that again while we are in the rig, maybe this time I won't go easy on your sorry ass, and beat you so hard it makes the Cecil look religious." I sneered

"Whatever, just get in the transport," he glared

We sat down as I brewed in my anger

"You shouldn't get so angry, it opens you up to the dark side" Mace muttered to me

I looked over to him, studying his stoic face.

"So what is your name, Jedi?" Tristan grimaced

"My name is Mace Windu, Jedi master of the high Jedi council" he raised an eyebrow,

'He sure likes raising his eyebrow' I thought

When we arrived the Jedi went to talk to Ursa, and my Aunt. Great… what if he tells them my secret.

~|_{#_#}_|~

Bo-Katan's PoV

"I have come here to ask you for aid in the Clone wars, we are in desperate need for allies, resources, and recruits." The Jedi explained

"If you use Clones than why do you need recruits?" I inquired

"After the Emperor initiated order 66 we were left without most of our clones, the few that had removed the inhibitor chip from their necks were left to be interrogated, we unfortunately had to create and train thousands of clones and we still are not back to our original number, we unfortunately need help from the population." He explained

"I see, and what if the Jedi? Are you still contributing the members of your order to the war?" Ursa inquired

"Yes, we are looking for anyone with a strong connection to the force, in fact, I felt an extremely strong connection in one of the two girls who brought me here," he told as I froze

Did Obi-Wan's powers transfer to Maeve?

"Which one was it? Maeve? Or Sabine?" I demanded to know

"Maeve, she told me she has been training herself for the past two years," Mace explained

Great, I would loose my niece, my only family left, to the bloody Jedi order.

"Interesting, and how did you come to this information?" The countess asked

"She attempted to Jedi mind trick me, into giving her all my money," he explained as I snickered

Maeve was a troublemaker, her mother would have had a very hard time trying to raise her.

I snickered at her antics

"You find humor in this girls actions?" He asked

"Yes, I do," I stopped laughing

"Well, I was hoping that you would allow her to come and train at the Jedi temple, she has learned much on her own, but it is dangerous for herself and everyone around her, for her or go untrained with the amount of raw energy she has." He explained

"I suppose, it will be a shame to lose such a warrior" I lied, I was going to be sad to lose a niece

"I am grateful" he bowed his head

"Master Windu, as for your supplies, we will give you extra rations and Maeve, so she can train to be a Jedi, also, safe passage through this system" Ursa dictated

"I thank you for your generous aid, Countess, Bo-Katan," he bowed

I headed out to tell Maeve the news

~|_{+_+}_|~

Maeve's PoV

My Aunt exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mae, we need to talk, walk with me." She insisted as I followed

"Yes Aunt Bo-Katan, is everything alright?" I asked nervously

"Why did you tell me you could use the force?" She asked softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was the force, I just, I just thought it was a weird gift. I didn't know how to tell you, or if you would think I was crazy, I'm- i'm sorry" I looked away

"I would never think you're crazy, in fact, I actually half expected this." She chuckled

"You did?"

"Yes, you see… your father, was strong in the force, in fact he was a Jedi" Aunti explained as I stopped walking

"Y-you know who my father is?" I swallowed

"It was kind of obvious, he's the only one your mother ever loved, in fact, he almost left the Jedi order for her." She smiled sadly

"What was his name? Can I meet him? Does he know I exist? Did he love mom?" I demanded to know

"His name, is Obi-Wan Kenobi, no he does not know you exist, yes he loved your mother, he still does, and yes you can meet him."

"So my real name, is Maeve Kenobi. I like the sound of that," I muttered smiling

"I have made arrangements with Master Windu, for you to train at the Jedi temple, to join the order." She explained

"Wait, what? I'm leaving?" I asked tears threatening to spill from my eyes and cascade down my face

"Yes, it is dangerous for one to use the force without training, but when you go, you cannot tell your father who you are, and who you're related to. You will be going by Maeve Wren, adopted by the family after your family died in the Clone wars." Bo-Katan explained, visibly swallowing

She didn't want me To go either.

"Thank you" I cried hugging her "thank you for raising me, I know I've been difficult" I sniffed

"I've never said this but, I love you, you are so much like your mother, promise me, you won't change too much. You've got a lot of people that care for you, and even though we won't see each other for a long time, I will always support you. As long as you stay to the plan" she muttered the last bit

"Well that was a lovely, until the end" I laughed

"Now let's go get you packed" she suggested

"I have to go tell Sabine, but I will be right back" I promised as I turned and ran to where I last saw her.

"SABINE!" I called

"Huh, Maeve?" She questioned bride I tackled her

"What the hell Maeve" she wheezed

"I'm sorry, I just had to find you…" I drifted off

"What's wrong?" She asked placing her hands in my shoulders

"I'm leaving, I have to go study at the Jedi temple, to control my abilities" I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear me

"WHAT! Your leaving? But who will I hang out with? Don't leave me here alone with Tristan!" Sabine cried

"Geez, calm down, you can always come visit me, who knows, maybe I can introduce you to some hot Jedi." I snickered

"Isn't that against the code or whatever?" She inquired

"Nah, they got rid of that rule years ago due to the request of Anakin Skywalker, since he saved the whole order from destruction." I smiled, studying had paid off

"I wonder why, let me guess, he wanted to get laid"

"No actually, married. Well technically he was already married, but he wanted to show the galaxy his wife, and it did help that she was pregnant" I explained

"Wow, that's pretty cool actually" she admitted

"I know right, so we can still call each other, and I can send you pics of cute boys" I smiled

"Geez, are you just trying to take my mind off the fact that I won't be seeing you everyday now?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, did it work?" I asked

"A little, be safe, if they send you into battle let me know, I'll crash it and give you support" she hugged me

"I'll make sure I do that" I grinned

"Well you should go pack" Sabine whispered

I walked back to my room to find my Aunt packing my armor in a bag, along with my picture of my mother and me, of course I was only a few minutes old, but it was still my mother.

"Hey," I said softly

"How did she take it?" She inquired

"Sabine's going to be fine, I promised to stay in contact, and send her picture of my peers shirtless" I laughed at the end

Bo-Katan didn't laugh along

"Are you going to be ok?" I questioned softly

"I'll be fine, I was part of deathwatch remember?" She asked

"Yeah, I know very well, but the fact is, you hadn't raised a child as your own back then" I placed my hand on her shoulder

"I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry about me," she smiled as she pulled something out from a hidden drawer

"What's that?"

"A Jedi robe, it was your father's he left it with your mother, though I modified it for the female physique."

The robe was one of Obi-Wan's Padawan robes. The tunic too had been shortened to fit her 5"3 body, the sleeves had been cut off, and the neckline lowered, showing her breast binding, instead of the original large brown boots, there were thigh high brown boots, the belt was thick and multicolored, there were smaller belts to hold two lightsabers if she so chose, and in the back there was a small spot to hide a virodagger.

"Thank you" I smiled,

"Go put it on"

I after I put it on, I wrapped my arms for combat, and added Mandalorian wrist guards, the boots added about an inch to her height.

"I love it!" I grinned ear to ear "but, won't they recognize it?" I questioned

"No, a lot of robes are similar, and if so, just tell them they were your training clothes on Concordia." My Aunt smirked

"Thank you, I'm going to miss you" I let tears slip down my face.

"Let's go, Master Windu is waiting for you" Bo-Katan shooed

When Master Windu saw me he raised an eyebrow (again)

"Where did you get those robes?"

"Their my training robes, I used them for combat training" I lied

"Alright, shall we go?" He asked

"We shall" I said grabbing the bag with my armor from my Aunt

"What's that? You know Jedi are not supposed to have any possession" he explained

"If you want to try to take my armor away from me, then come at me. I forged this armor with my family, it's a tradition that has been carried on for generations, so I will be keeping it" I glared

"So be it" he grunted

I hugged Sabine one more time, and I actually hugged Tristan, surprising everyone.

"Goodbye, I promise I will call!" I waved as I made my way back to the transport.

Moments later I was in a shuttle to Coruscant

~|_{=_=}_|~

So what did you think?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please let me know in the comment section below

Thanks for reading

Stay awesome, until next chapter

Love

-Jade


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello everybody!

Back with chapter II of Child of Kenobi

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars

Now let's do this thing!

~\\_[^_^]_/~

Maeve's PoV

I looked out the window to see an endless galaxy of stars.

"I haven't been in space since I left Mandalore" I breathed

"Think every year the Separatists capture three new planets, and every year, the Republic is only able to reclaim a single world" he told

"So that's how bad the war has gotten" I mutter

"Have you not kept up with the holonet?" Mace inquired

"I usually study the history of the galaxy, train in combat, sleep, and prank someone with my powers, well I guess the force" I explained

"I see" I strained, he was obviously unimpressed with me

"So who do you think will train me?" I asked eyes sparkling

"Probably Ahsoka Tano, she left the order for a while, but rejoined after the war got worse." He grimaced

"Why did she leave?" I asked

"She lost faith in the order, it was a difficult time for her master Anakin" Windu explained

"I see"

"I suggest you don't wear those clothes in, they look filthy" he criticized

Internally I thought

'Uh what? My Aunt just gave me these robes you bald asshole, I know you don't like me, what I'd give to wring your wrinkled neck'

"Alright, I'll go put my armor on" I sighed

My armor was silver, white, and pale blue, it looked a lot like both Sabine's armor and Bo-Katan's armor, it had a frosted look, it shone in the moonlight, I adored it so.

I left my helmet off.

"So this is your armor you will not part with" Master Mace Windu critiqued

"So that's Coruscant," I raised an eyebrow

"Try not to embarrass me, I'm sure you'll be fine, but don't do anything stupid" Windu mentioned as we landed.

We walked to the temple, which was about a click away from the landing zone, smart. If an intruder landed there they would have time to prepare for the assault.

I put my helmet on as we entered the door.

The male students looked at me with mild interest, little did they know I was armed to the T.

Six grenades Sabine made, eight extra magazines of ammunition, four high power blasters, a long range sniper rifle, two virodaggers, my wrist guards release high pitched blasts, flames throwers, tranquilizers, grappling hooks, and my personal favorite, poisoned gas. Plus I had control of the force.

"Who is this Master Windu? Pick up a girl from Mandalore?" A brunette boy around my age asked

"Concordia, and yes she's Mandalorian" he confirmed, I took off my helmet to show my face

"Hey, you're pretty cute, wanna spar?" He asked in a way I hated

"Why not" I smirked "do I have time Master Windu?" I gave him a sickly sweet smile

"I suppose, no killing though" he commanded

"Fine, no killing, but you never said no broken bones" I muttered the last part so only he hears, and he does... nothing? The coroners of his mouth twitched… interesting.

I placed my helmet on the stairs leading down to the ring.

"Aw come on John! Go easy on the new girl! She probably just found out she's force sensitive" multiple boys called to the boy across from me.

"Weapons or no?" He asked picking up a training blade

"You can use that, I'll be fine" I smiled

"Ok, whatever you say sweet cheeks" 'John' grinned

"Ready? Begin!" Mace called out, I drew two of my blasters rapidly firing at him.

"Holy shit" one guy murmured

This john was barely dodging my shots, blocking most with his now smoking training blade

Once I used up the ammunition I reloaded one and reached for one of my daggers.

I ran towards him using one of my grappling hooks to wrap around his left leg, I dropped and slid through his legs, pulling on it so he fell on his face.

Crunch

Sounds like a broken nose.

I stood over him pointing my gun down at him

"Yield" I demanded

He lifted his hand so the training saber was pointed at my neck.

"Really? Your that oblivious to how we make our armor?" I questioned

Focusing, I cleared my head and pushed the blade away with the force.

"Oohhhhhhh," the crowd cheered

"I like this one" I heard someone mutter

"I tell you again. Yield"

He raised his hands, I stepped away, placing my gun and dagger back where they belong

"It's fine guys it's not like she could kill me" John said to his buddies, who liked very skeptical.

"Hah" I laughed dryly

"You think I couldn't kill you? You have no idea how armed I am" I smirked

"Please show us," he sneered

I emptied all of my compartments. Placing the six grenades down carefully.

"Holy force that girl is dangerous" a blonde boy around my age commented

"It's how I lived for the past fifteen years, training for combat starts as soon as you can walk" I explained picking everything back up

"That's so cool!" The blonde from earlier said

"Thank, my name is Maeve, what's yours?" I asked holding a hand out

"I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker" the boy grinned

"Well, I gotta go, see you later" I smiled, picking up my helmet and placing it back on my head

"Dude I think she broke your nose" some one said to John

~\\_{_}_/~

Obi-Wan's PoV

We sat in the council chamber, waiting for Master Windu, and his new recruit.

The door opened and a young Mandalorian woman walked through, she wore pale blue, white, and silver armor. Her face obscured by her helmet.

"Masters may I introduce you to Maeve Wren, she is from Concordia." Windu boomed

"Hello miss Wren, Master Yoda, I am"

"I am Master Plo Koon"

The masters all introduced themselves one by one

"And I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi" I introduced myself, she seemed fixated on me for a while

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" her voice came, it sounded familiar

"Please, remove your helmet," Master Plo insisted

My breath caught as I looked at Satine, but younger, and with short strawberry blond hair, and bluer eyes. Now that I got a second look at her, she has many differences than my dear Satine, my age must be coming to get my memory

"Sense strong force in this one, I do" Yoda claimed

"Should we test her Mediclorian count?" Windu asked

"You did not do this before you came here?" Plo asked

"I did not need to, I've seen her powers first hand, she has apparently been training herself for the past two years" he admitted

"How interesting" I quipped

"Indeed"

Anakin walked in, late as always, Ahsoka following him

"Masters, you requested my presence" The togruta commented

"Yes, we have a student for you," Plo Koon told, smiling at the now Jedi Knight

"Of course!" She beamed

"Master Tano, I am excited to learn under you" Maeve shook Ahsoka's hand

"I am excited to teach you…" she paused realizing she did not know her name

"Maeve, Maeve Wren" she gave her a lopsided grin

"Wren, one of the clans of the DeathWatch organization," she raised an eyebrow

"I'm not related by blood to the Wrens, I'm a war orphan, my parents were killed on Mandalore, and Ursa Wren found me, and raised me as one of their own." She smiled

Ursa Wren taking in a child? Intriguing.

"Miss Wren, I will show you to your room" Tano lead her out of the room

"So Master Windu, how did your primary mission go?" I questioned

"I was able to gain access to using the system for a passageway, and permission to collect ration for Concordia" he explained

"Were you unable to gain any other recruits besides the Wren girl?" Anakin asked

"Unfortunately no, but something is better than nothing in this time of war"

"True, grateful, we must be," three guesses who said that

"So master Skywalker, how are your children fairing in their training?" Plo Koon inquired

"They are both excelling rapidly, though Padmé thinks they're growing up too fast" he laughed at the last part

"I see, also how is the Mrs?" Windu grumbled a bit, he didn't like the fact that Anakin had been married previous to when the ban had been lifted

"She doing fine, still love her, if that's what you're asking" Anakin smirked

"What do you think if Maeve Wren's backstory?" Master Shaak Ti inquired

"I find it interesting that she does not know her parents" Plo Koon commented

"Adopt not, you shall, Master Plo Koon, not Clone, is she" yoda looked him dead in the eyes

"What do you think Master Kenobi?" Mace asked

"I think that the color of her armor did not match the clan Wren, she knows which clan she is from, I'm sure of it.

But her armor is too pale to match any house I'm thinking of," i commented

"I was unaware that her armor had so much of her family's history forged into it. I actually tried to get her to leave it, but she told me that if the armor stayed, she stayed"

"That makes sense, mandalorians are steeped in tradition, brought up by customs, family is everything to them." Plo explained

"Excuse me, is my father in here?" Luke poked his head into the council chamber

"Luke, not now, we're discussing a new recruit" Anakin shooed

"Oh Maeve? She's pretty awesome" he grinned

"You met her already?" My brow furrowed

"Yeah, see John, he wanted to see what she was made of, honestly I think he was hitting on her, anyway he challenged her to a duel, she kicked butt, she even broke his nose without physically touching him once!" Luke's eyes sparkled

"Interesting, what weapon did she use?" Plo koon asked

"Two blasters, a virodagger, and grappling hook. But she had a lot more weapons on her, she had a freaking sniper rifle!"

"Armed, she is. Why, I wonder."

"She said that it was how she was raised for the past fifteen years" he told

"Interesting, she seems capable in combat, but how proficient would she be with a lightsaber?" I questioned myself

"Who's going to train her?" Luke seemed interested in this girl

"Master Tano was assigned to train Maeve Wren" Mace Windu explained

"Huh, I'm sorry for intruding on your council meeting" the boy apologized

He exited the room.

"Starting to regret removing law of marriage, I am" Yoda whispered

~\\_['_']_/~

Maeve's PoV

"So, this is my room." I stated looking around at the small tan room

"Shall we get you some other clothes than your armor?" Ahsoka asked

"I have my old combat training robes with me." I explained

"Alright, get changed and come back out. I'll be waiting behind the door" she said and stepped out

As I changed my holocom lit up, Sabine was calling already?

"Yo! How's training been?" She asked

"I haven't started training yet, I just got assigned to my master" I sighed

"Dang, well who is it?"

"Ahsoka Tano, she was Anakin Skywalker's padawan" I explained

"That's interesting, what's with that smirk, did you beat someone up already?" She groaned

"Well see it was this cocky asshole who said he wanted to see what I was made of, assuming that I would lose, honestly! He didn't even catch the red flag when I said he would use a weapon and I didn't have one!" I ranted

"What did you break?"

"His nose, idiot deserved it. Though I exchanged a few words with a guy named Luke, pretty sure he's Anakin Skywalker's son, so that's cool I guess" I say

"I guess? What is it really boring?" My best friend inquired

"No it's just, I feel really awkward, they made a big deal that I'm mandalorian. It honestly pisses me off" I crossed my arms

"Padawan? Are you finished?" My master's voice came

"Gotta go, promise I'll call you later!" I said

"Bye…"

I walked out of my room as I tied off my wrist wraps

"Interesting, that outfit definitely looks Jedi, you said these were your old training robe?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes, my friend Sabine and I made them while we were looking at the holonet video of Jedi, so definitely inspired by you guys" I lied

"May I take a look?" A voice tingled from behind her

A petite brunette girl stood behind Ahsoka

"I'm Maeve, what's your name?" I asked suppressing the want to interrogate her, can't do that here, this is not Concordia, and this girl is not Tristan

"I'm Leia Skywalker, I believe you met my brother Luke" she mentioned

"Ah yeah, Luke, he's the only one who seemed impressed with my combat skills" I chuckled

"He said you broke John's nose. He most likely deserved it, he can be a real jerk" she replied

"Really? Ya know I would have never guessed?"

"Padawan, please, try to make friends." my master frowned

"Yes Master." I huffed

I walked away, and they didn't chase after me.

[._.]

Three hours later

I have been wandering around for forever!

I can't go on!

Tell Sabine she can have my armor, tell my Aunt I love her, and tell Tristan that even though I acted like I hated him, the truth is…. I really do hate him.

I sat against the wall only for it to open up, the doorway led to a balcony.

When I looked out, I saw a burned section of the temple, obvious shots from blaster scared the doorway.

Interested I jumped down, tucking and rolling as I hit the roof.

I slipped in through a large crack, sliding down the pillar to my left.

A few lightsabers littered the ground, in cracks and under rubble.

I heard whispers, as if someone else was in here with me.

I picked up an old blaster, it looked like a third generation clone wars blaster, the clip was half full.

"I told she's not who she says she is!" A female voice hisssd

"How do you know that? You're just being paranoid." A male voice replied, it seemed half familiar

"She was wearing robes that look like Uncle's old ones, almost as if they were his."

I froze, were they talking about me?

I crept closer, to see Luke and Leia, with another boy.

"Guys, comeon. She said she found inspiration from old Holonet transmissions," the third boy said

He has a dark buzz cut, blue eyes, obviously a Jedi padawan. He looked around five inches taller than me.

"It looked like the exact same material, who would go that far? Some obsessive fan?" Leia shot back

"I think you're crazy" Luke glared at her

"I am not- hold on." She picked up a blaster next to her

"What? Do you see something?" The boy asked

"Shh"

"Here she goes again…" Luke groaned

She fired the blasted right at me, it barely hit my cheek, but it was close enough to burn me.

"Gah!" I hiss, why would she do that! Now it's gonna scar

"Who's there? Come into the light!" The boy demanded

Both of the men drew their lightsabers, Leia came closer holding her blaster in one hand.

"fuck no!" I whispered as I made a run for the entrance

"Stop right there!" Demanded the brunette

I kept running as ruble rose around me, sliding and flipping over it, I was nearly there when I got shot in the leg.

"Force damn it" I muttered as the surrounded me, I kept my head down, it was pretty dark in here, so they couldn't tell who I was… yet

I gently touched the back of my left leg, it wasn't a bad burn, it would probably scare too. Great in two minutes I got two new scars.

"Who are you?" Leia commanded

"Darth Revan. Who the hell do you think I am princess" I sneered

"Maeve?" Luke asked

"No, didn't you hear me? I'm Darth fucking Revan" I growled

"How long were you listening to us?" The second boy asked

"Long enough to know you don't trust me… uh, who are you?"

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger." He held out a hand to help me up

I took it.

"So Maeve, care to prove to them that my theory is true, you have a real last name, what is it?" The brunette inquired forcefully

"Ya know, I kinda just got shot, so if I could have a moment to wrap my leg in better lighting, it would be appreciated" I snarled

"Fine, Luke help her back to the hang out," she said exasperated

"I can get by perfectly fine by myself, I am a warrior after all" I growled as I limped back to where we started the chase

Sitting down I removed my boot, and unwrapped the bandages on my arm to place it on my leg.

"So, what's your real last name?" Leia demanded

"Force Leia, you shot her! Give her a moment to recover and then ask her your dumb question that will have no answer!" Luke moaned

"Actually your sister is right, I do have a real last name, but I don't have to tell you anything." I defied as I put my boot back on, I would have to fix the hole in it later

"Yes, you do. And you will, or else I will alert the counsel of your false identity, starting with my master and uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi." She smirked

"NOT OBI-WAN!" I demanded, a small amount a fear in my eyes

"Oh? What are you hiding from our uncle?" Luke smirked

"A secret bigger than you!" I spat

They just looked at me

"Fine. My real name is Maeve Kryze, daughter of the late Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, and Obi-Wan Kenobi" I admitted as her face fell

"Obi-Wan doesn't have a daughter," Erza interjected

"Not one that he knows of," I laughed dryly

"I was two years old when my mother died, my aunt Bo-Katan raised me with the help of clan Wren, Obi-Wan never knew, and he never will. You have to swear on the order that you do not tell anyone about this." I begged

"Why would you want to keep this from him?" She asked putting the blaster back on the table.

"Because, how would you like it if a new Jedi padawan came to the temple, and you found out their were your child. Your child with your dead love, one that died in your arms. One you didn't know of for the past nineteen years," I let hissed, anger and sadness rising in me. I had always believed that my father was dead

"And how do you think I feel, knowing he helped raise two other kids, while you grew up on a harsh world where if you couldn't fight, you died?" I questioned

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Leia apologized

"No one was supposed to, I didn't even know until earlier today. In one planet rotation, I left my home, found out that my father was alive, that I have to train to be a warrior in a different way, gain two new scars, and be threatened to be revealed?" I questioned

"It's not fair, I'm his daughter, yet he raised you two instead." I hung my head low, I hadn't felt this horrible since I was 14 years old and I broke my arm from falling off a cliff.

"I'm sorry about my sister's actions, we promise, we won't tell" Luke apologized

"Yeah, you can trust us, Maeve." Ezra grinned

"Thanks, oh and about the robes, they were my father's, my Aunt modified them so they would fit me," I commented

"I see," she muttered

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day, we should head back to our rooms." Then blonde commented

"I agree," I whispered standing up

"Wow wow wow! You just got shot in the leg! You should not be walking!" Ezra worried

"I'm fine, I've been through way worse injuries than this" I insisted but the guys still helped me up to the ceiling

When we got back to the balcony Leia walked me back to my room.

"Thanks for showing me back to my room. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier" I conceded

"It's fine, I acted out as well, I apologize"

"Is it possible you can show me around the temple" I implored

"Of course, I will see you in the morning" she waved as she walked away

I changed out of robes into a pair of loose black pants which stopped mid calf, I wrapped both of my feet and legs to hid my injury and re-wrapped my other arm.

Most people would brush off the fact that I'm wearing so many bandages. Little did they know, I wore them to hide the numerous scars that littered my lower abdomen and back.

No one will ever find out.

They don't need to know.

These were my battle scars, and mine alone.

Flash back

I was fourteen years old.

Clan Saxon had declared war on Clan Wren, which meant bloodshed. Lost of it.

Gar Saxon had always hate the Wrens, even more so after Bo-Katan had left Deathwatch to raise me with their aid.

I was supposed to be scouting, but I had other plans.

Sabine had helped me rig more that twenty high power explosives, I was to sneak into their base and plant the charges, get out, and watch the fireworks.

Obviously that's not how it went.

When I began to place the second to last charge, I was captured.

For a week I was tortured for information regarding my clan. Electrocution, whippings, mind probes, injections, even brutal beatings.

No matter what I said, which was very little, they kept going, finding sick, dishonorable, horrendous pleasure in my pain.

The only way I escaped was making them believe me dead.

When I broke out I made a run for it, setting of the charges.

The force from the blast knocked me off a nearby cliff.

That's how I broke my arm.

I cried, I cried from all the pain I was in.

Was it fair? Was it fair that I, a fourteen year old girl, with no parents, be tortured? Taken as a prisoner of was, beaten nearly to death by a maniac.

When I finally got home, I had lost a lot of blood.

I should have died that day, my aunt nearly killed me herself when she saw what state I was in.

I don't blame her, I must have looked like a wreck, a bloody, beaten, broken wreck.

I stayed in the medical bay for the next four weeks, nobody could leave me alone.

I swear, the only thing that kept me sane was Sabine.

End of Flashback

I looked out the small window in my room. The city seemed to glow and sparkle, I hadn't seen anything like this before.

It was kind of calming.

I laid down, closing my eyes.

The last thought that crossed my mind was why?

Why was I given this gift? And how would I use it in the future.

[#_#]

That is it for chapter two!

What did you think?

Shit

Ok

Amazing?

Please let me know in the comment section below!

Thank you so much for reading

Stay awesome until the next chapter!

Love

-Jade


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Guess who's back?

Back again?

Jade is back!

Tell a friend….

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars any shape form of it, none, not mine

~\\_{—_—}_/~

Maeve's PoV

"Focus, a clear mind leads to clear results" Master Tano instructed

I was sitting cross legged on a floor mat.

Much riveting. So wow.

"I'm trying to but it's a little difficult with somebody talking," I growled

"See, this is what we are trying to break down, your first defense against someone is to use sarcasm or humor" Ahsoka started to which I interjected

"Both of which are probably banned by the order"

"Padawan, please. At least try to seem interested, we need to build your strength from the ground up," my master sighed

"I don't get why I have to though, I mean, I was perfectly fine at using the force before this," I rolled my eyes

"Fine, if the force comes so easy to you, let's go out to the city and test you" she stood up, walking across the room. She picked up two cloaks and tossed one to me.

As we left the temple I couldn't focus, there was too much noise, too many thoughts, and questions, definitely too few answers.

I grew up on the, mostly, silent planet of Concordia.

The only sounds were jetpacks, and every few years, blaster fire.

"So tell me where you grew up, Maeve" The togruta addressed me

"I grew up on the Mandalore moon, Concordia, in the house of Wren, clan Viszla" I looked straight ahead

"So I've heard. I don't remember much of my home world, master Plo Koon brought me to the Jedi temple when I was young" she smiled as she remembered

"So are we ever going to be called out to the war?" I asked fiddling with the blaster pistols strapped to my legs

"Do you crave battle? That is against the Jedi code," Tano raised an eyebrow

"Ah yes, the code. You realize you haven't even taught me that code yet?" I sounded exasperated

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force." She recited

"No emotion huh? Well the whole marriage thing must compromise that," I rolled my eye

"The code is centuries old, the change to the marriage law is quite recent" she looked at me

"Fine, whatever. And to answer your question, no. I do not crave battle. I've had enough of that in my life. I just no I have a certain skill set, one that few modern Mandalorians possess, and I know I could do some good." I turned my head away.

"What do you mean by 'had enough of that in my life'... were you affected by the Clone Wars?" Ahsoka asked tentatively

"My mother died because she refused to take a stance on the war." I started

"My mom never told my dad about me so I don't know who he even is. All I know is I'm at least half Mandalorian. The Countess Wren found me, raised me alongside her own daughter my age." I looked down

"When I was nine, twelve, and fourteen house Wren got caught up in multiple civil wars. If you combined the three, it makes the first two years of the Clone Wars look like baking a cake. I won't compare the Clone Wars anymore, but I am curious how well you'd fair," I laughed dryly

"Actually my master, Obi-Wan, and I have been on missions that required us to fight against the Mandalorian terrorist group, DeathWatch. We lost some good people, the one that sticks out the most was a duchess I knew" she looked ahead wistfully

I froze. Deathwatch, duchess. Those two words felt like stabs in the chest.

"A d-duchess?" I asked quietly

"You probably know of her, though she died when you were around two. Her name was Satine Kryze, of Mandalore"

Everything stopped, my breathing, my heartbeat, my brain.

I could find out.

I could find out what Bo-Katan had never told me.

"H-how did she die?" I questioned, hoping I wouldn't regret this

"She was murdered, by a sith known as Darth Maul." The togruta glared

"Maul? He's the one that possesses that dark saber. He technically is the leader of my people" I muttered

"He killed Satine, to punish Obi-Wan, he loved her you know, he almost left the order for her" she sighed

"H-he did?" I tried suppressing my emotion, but I couldn't. If he had left the order, would I have grown up with my parents?

~\\_]#_#[_/~

Leia's PoV

I sat in a room. With two people who I did not want to speak to right now.

My mother, Padmé. And… my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my godfather, uncle, and apparent father to the new girl.

"Leia, we heard you got into a fight yesterday." Mother set her teacup down, great, she was using her senator voice.

"From who did you learn this information?" I asked innocently

"Luke" Obi deadpanned

Shit

"Look, we were just hanging out when I sensed someone listening in on us, so I fired my blaster thinking it was a separatist spy." I groaned

"This was not caught on camera, where were you 'just hanging out'?" My mom inquired

"We were outside." I lied

"Fine, don't tell us, but you cannot hide this from us forever" obi-wan picked up his cup and took a long, drawn out, loud, slurp.

I gritted my teeth, he knew I hated that! He knew it!

"Leis please, the council has suspicions about her past," my mother begged

I stood up quickly

"You don't get it! You haven't seen her fight, I was watching her sparring match. She whipped the floor with John, and he's a full fledged Jedi, she didn't even use the force till the very end. Sure she's a Mandalorian but even that doesn't explain the look in her eyes. She acts completely different when she fights." I crossed my arms

"How does she change? What do you know of her personality?" Obi-Wan asked

"Honestly not much, I just showed her around this morning, talked a little with her yesterday, I know she's certain she's at least half-Mandalorian" I admitted

"Half? What do you by that?" Padmé asked

"Well she doesn't know who her parents were, apparently the Countess Wren knows who her mother was, but never told her" I lied. Honestly I cannot spill this to them, or else I will have an angry force sensitive mandalorian after me.

"I see, well thank you padawan, you may return to your studies" my master dismissed me.

Down the hallway I saw Maeve leaving the medical wing, she probably just had her medical examination.

~\\_[»-»]_/~

Maeve's PoV

Master Tano's comintactor beeped, interrupting my train of thought.

"Ahsoka, where are you? You and your padawan were supposed to check in for her medical examination twenty standard minutes ago," Master Skywalker sounded frustrated

"Sorry Skyguy, slipped my mind, I'll bring her over right away" Ahsoka grinned cutting off the transmission "sorry Maeve, guess we will have to test your powers at a later date, now we have to go get you checked out, make sure you aren't carrying any diseases, and get you some shots." She smiled

"Shots?" I could feel the terror running through me

"Yeah, just some quick injections to make sure you don't get sick" the togruta chuckled

Fuck shots. I hate shots. The type with needles that is.

"Well that and a physical examination. Making sure you aren't missing any limbs" my master joked

"You aren't missing any limbs are you?" She paused

"Oh yeah I'm missing all four of my limbs" I covered my anxiety up with sarcasm

"Padawan, what did I say earlier about your use of sarcasm?" Master Tano asked sharply

"It's not to be used at this time, I know. But you can't tell me that you've never used a hint of sarcasm" I whined

"I can't deny that I used car too much of it for my master's liking, but I have grown out of that part of my life… mostly" she finished after thinking a bit

"Well, I hope you won't being overly strict with me, like Master Windu was" I side glanced

"How did you meet Master Windu?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow

"I- uh… well you see…. I was pickpocketing him" I muttered

"What was that?"

"I pickpocketed him, using the force" I stammered out

"You tried to steal from a Jedi, using the force?" She asked in disbelief

"I didn't know he was a Jedi ok? I was just practicing, and if I could get a few credits for doing a good job I'm very excited for stuff like that" I blushed from embarrassment

"Well I cannot condone theft, but the fact that you almost got your prize is admirable"

"I did get it, after he found out he had to go through us to get what he wanted, he handed over the credits" I smirked

"Interesting"

By this time we had made our way back into the temple, and to my doom, shots and physical examination. Goodbye to my secret scars and dignity.

I entered the room to find a medical droid. My master was waiting outside….

I crept up behind it and switched the vocalizer off.

I opened up the panel and rang Sabine.

"Hey Mae, what's up?"

"Hey I need your help to hack this medical droid, I'm supposed to get a physical examination." I explained speaking quietly

"Why would you….. oh, right. Your scars"

"Yeah can you help me? I don't want anyone to know" I asked

"I think at least your master should know about them, so uh, no I'm not going I help. You can't hide your past forever, just show your master, I'm sure they would appreciate the trust" she said

"Fine, I guess you're right. I just don't want her to treat me any different" I sighed

"You'll be fine, well I gotta go, Tristan wants to spar," she smirked

"Kick his ass for me" I grinned and shut off the communicator

I turned the vocalizer back on and the droid began to prepare the shots.

Fear coursed through me as the medical droid brought the needle closer.

"Mmhhh" I whimpered

Memories flooded me, specifically of the psycho daughter of Gar Saxon who had been in charge of my 'interrogation' she was a full two year younger than me, meaning she was twelve when she died in the destruction of her base.

When I was pulled out of my thoughts the droid was on the ground and the needle was still in my arm.

"What happened?" My master rushed in along with a man who looked like he was either in his late twenties or early thirties, he had blonde-auburn hair, and blue eyes. He honestly looked very familiar.

"Yeah, just, bad memories associated with injection for me" I breathed, pulling the needle out of my arm, small spots of blood forming.

"What do you mean by that padawan?" The man asked

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Korkie, Korkie Kryze, of Mandalore"

My heart stopped. Did I have another relative I did not know of?

What the hell Auntie Bo?

"Nice to meet a fellow Mandalorian in service of the republic. I'm Maeve, Maeve Wren" I stuck out my hand

"House Viszla? You were part of Death Watch?" He seemed hesitant

"Oh no, I'm part of clan Wren, we left Death Watch after Maul took power, we helped Bo-Katan Kryze liberate Mandalore from Maul's rule" I smirked, he seemed relieved

"Did you know Bo-Katan?" He asked

"Oh no, I was only two when all that went down" my smile faltered a bit

How the hell was he related to me?

"I see, now back to my first question, what do you mean by bad memories attached to injections?" He asked

I stopped, should I tell them?

Sabine said to, but that was Sabine's idea. Then again it was Sabine's idea, and the only time one of her ideas didn't work out was when I got captured

"As I told Master Tano earlier, I have been part of several Mandalorian civil wars on Concordia. One when I was fourteen left, more than a few marks." I started

"It wasn't the first time I got captured, but with the ancient warrior code of Mandalore, when you are twelve you forge your first set of armor, not the one I wear now, but still, also by this right, we are officially no longer just children, we technically are the legal age to kill, or be killed. Also that is when you can be trusted with information, most have been through training to resist mind probes by then, and would rather die than give up information." I looked down

"So when I was captured that time, I was 'interrogated' for information" I used air quotes

"What do you mean 'interrogated'?" Ahsoka asked

"I mean tortured," I spat.

"I was beat, electrocuted, given injections, and nearly killed. Just to get information" I crossed my arms

"I never spilled anything, it would have been worse than death if I was a traitor" I sat down

"You were tortured at age fourteen?" Korkie asked in horror

"Yeah, I have a fuck, oh ah sorry frick ton of scars" I stopped myself

"Is that why you don't like needles?" My master asked

"What? You think the fact that I was tortured with needles and injections that's why I don't like them? Oh my, that would be a twist." I raised my eyebrow

"Padawan-"

"Right, sarcasm"

"I'm sorry that you went through that. I had heard news of clan Saxon being whipped by a civil war they started, but I didn't know there were warriors so young at risk" he apologized

"The thing is, I wasn't the youngest. The youngest was Gar Saxon's psycho daughter, she was twelve, and she's the one who tortured me most frequently" I explained

"Might I ask, what happened to her? How was the clan wiped out?" Ahsoka asked

"That would be Sabine and my doing, when I got captured I was planting Sabine's specialty explosives around their base, when I escaped I set them all off. It killed everyone inside, we checked. There were no survivors" a shadow crossed my face, Ahsoka looked at my possible relative.

"How many were in that base?" Korkie asked

"I don't know, you would have to ask the Countess Wren that" I stood up "now if you don't mind, I have to get these injections over with" I growled, holding the door open

"We can find a different way to administer the antibiotics, for now padawan, please escort Senator Kryze to his shuttle," the togruta smiled

"Of course, Master"

I walked out, next to my potential relative

"Sooo, how are you a Kryze?" I questioned, and he stiffened

"What do you mean by that?"

"The former Duchess Satine and her sister Bo-Katan were the only children of their clan, Bo-Katan and Satine had no children. How do you fit in?" I interrogated

"I-uh, well you see." He was stuttering

"Just tell me the truth" I groaned

"I am the child of Duchess Satine, and Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi" he sighed

I literally stopped, I had a brother, a mother fucking brother.

"I know it's a shock" he rubbed the back of his neck.

I dragged him onto an empty balcony, check to make sure it was safe to talk

"Why should I believe you?"

"My word is my bond, I am the last surviving member of clan Kryze"

"No. Bo-Katan is on Concordia, with clan Wren" I stared in disbelief

"She's alive? Does that mean my sister Mae is alive?" He looked at me, silently begging with his eyes

"You thought they were dead?" I asked

"Well yes, I lost contact with them after the liberation, I had no clue what happened to them, last I saw of Bo, she was running towards a collapsing part of the citadel. Where my sister was" his face fell

"Can you hold on." I smiled as I took out the holocom and contacted my- out Aunt

"Hello? Maeve it's only been one standard day, do you really hate it that much?" Bo asked

"Bo, do you care to explain Kirkuk Kryze?" My plastered smile going strong

"Korkie's alive?" She asked in disbelief

"Yeah he's right behind me." My eye twitched

"Hello Auntie Bo," he said sheepishly

"You have permission to tell him." She hung up

"What does she mean, permission to tell me?" He asked

"I lied earlier. My last name isn't Wren, it's Kryze. Apparently, I am your sister" I sighed

Next thing I know he is crushing me in a hug

"I can't believe you're alive" he sniffed, I just patted his back. I was not used to affection on this level

"I can't believe you exist. Bo never said anything of you, though, she never said much about mom either, hell I didn't even know who our dad was until yesterday" I explained

"Seriously? Gah I'm going to go see Auntie." He sighed releasing me

"That would make sense." I said giving him both my and our Aunt's Holocom codes.

"I will not mention this to the council or anyone else, sister" he smiled

"Thank you, brother" I grinned

\\_{»_»}_/

Unknown PoV

"Three.. two.. one!" I cheered as my explosion ripped through the senate building.

I burst out in laughter, not the kind when someone tells a funny joke.

No, no, no.

The type of laughter you get when you see all those pompous stuck up bastards die in blazes of fire.

Quickly fleeing into an empty elevator I pulled out my holocom.

"Master I have done what you asked, I blew up the Senate building," I chuckled not over my pure joy

"Very good my apprentice, do you know who was inside?" My horned master asked

"I know that Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Farr, Senator Mon Mothma, and Senator Korkie Kryze." I growled the last part

"Good. With the destruction of the senate the war will be thrown off balance, your next target is the droid factory. If we truly want to cause chaos then we must weaken both sides, make my arch nemesis and old master suffer equally." The cloaked figure shouted

"When will I get my revenge?" I snarled

"Soon, you have to get the two, the two who wronged you together, then spill everything, force them to confess, then kill them all. Slaughter anyone in your path to them. Do not fail me Haven" He growled

"Yes master" I bowed my head as the transmission cut off.

I will have my revenge. Even if that means killing an entire planet to draw them out.

"\\_($-$)_/"

Me: what did you think of the latest chapter?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please leave your comments and suggestions in the comment section below

As always I love you guys, stay awesome until next chapter, and embrace the fact that we are all emotionally damaged by a movie series

Love

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hola

Time four chapter IV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, any form of it ok?

Now let's get this thing started!

~\\_{#_#}_/~

Ahsoka's PoV

The medical droid was ruining one final test on Maeve's reaction and the conversation afterwards.

"Analysis complete, diagnosis: PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. Most likely caused by her unfortunate capture during the previously mentioned Mandalorian civil war. Note: suggested you inform the council of this endeavor before sending her out into the field"

"I will consider this action, as for now keep this information to yourself, and prepare an alternate form of medicine for my padawan." I instructed

"Of course master."

Suddenly my communicator beeped

"Ahsoka, come to the council chamber, and bring your padawan" Anakin instructed

"Right away Skyguy," I quickly stated before running into my padawan.

"Master, is everything alright?" She asked

"The council has summoned us, please follow me" I turned and started walking

I tried to keep pace with her but, she's taller than me, and thus he makes bigger steps.

"Master, will you have to tell the council what I told you. About my past that is." I asked hesitantly

"I do, but I can wait, if you feel uncomfortable with the whole Jedi council knowing about, your past" she explained

"I am, I would prefer not to be treated any differently than any other Padawan." I exhaled

"Very well, but I will have to talk to the council about your past eventually" she sighed

I'm glad I got paired with Master Tano, she seemed more, laid back than the other Jedi masters, sure she was still strict but she was kind, and understanding.

We entered the council chamber, everyone from Yoda to Leia and her brother was in there.

Fantastic.

"Master Tano, Padawan Wren. Nice of you to join us, it is" the small green creature said

"Is there an emergency?" My master inquired

"Yes, someone has bombed the senate building, killing all but five Senators" Master Luminara told

"What!" Anakin's eyes widened, along with Luke's. Leia seemed relieved

"I know that Senator Kryze is alive, I just escorted him to his shuttle, he told me he was going to Concordia to solidify the treaty between clan Wren and the planet Mandalore." I told

"Yes, three of the survivors were at lunch, Senators Organa, Farr, and Mon Mothma. As your daughter knows, Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala was here in the temple at the time of the attack." Master Plo Koon told

"She was having tea with me" Leia leaves over to her dad

"Thank god" he sighed in relief

"Proceeding forth, the reason we called you here was to identify the attacker" Master Windu stated, I didn't like the way he looked directly at me.

A holo image appeared, showing a tall slender figure running away from the building before it blew up.

"Placed in these positions, were the bombs" Yoda spoke sadly

Little lights appeared, though something looked familiar about it.

"Computer, remove image of the senate building and connect those dots" I commanded, everyone looked at me.

The computer did as it was told.

I stopped, color draining from my face.

I felt sick to my stomach.

The image before me was the symbol of Clan Saxon.

"Is something wrong padawan?" My father asked

My old wounds ached, burning me again.

"This is the symbol of the former Mandalorian clan Saxon" I said, deathly quiet. Ahsoka looked at me with worry.

"Interesting that the day a Mandalorian joins the order, a Mandalorian bombs the capital" a male voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Ezra, and a man with a ponytail, and a mask over his eyes.

"Are you implying something?" I growled

"No, I just find it interesting, I mean wasn't both Clan Wren and Clan Saxon parts of House Vizsla and subsequently part of Deathwatch.

"That was nearly seventeen years ago, besides clan Saxon had been at clan Wren's throat for years, they sided with Maul during the revolt on Mandalore, Clan Wren didn't. Even though the countess did not agree with the former Duchess Satine's views on the war she was very good friend with Clan Kryze's Bo-Katan" I swept my hand, getting a little to angry

"Calm down Maeve, sorry for Caleb's judgment" Ezra apologized

"You should know, four years ago Clan Wren wiped out clan Saxon. We only used two warriors to do it. One was captured and tortured but they didn't crack, in the end they fell off a cliff to escape, and she detonated the bombs at the same time" I glared, sure I was talking about myself, but hey. Who really cares or knows

"Fell off a cliff?" Ahsoka looked horrified. She is the only one who knows I'm talking about myself.

"Your clan wiped out clan Saxon? How is that even legal?" Master Shaak Ti asked

"Things are different on Concordia than they are on Mandalore. We do have some rules of honor, no killing until you are at least twelve, and no killing anyone younger than twelve. It makes sure we don't whip our race out" I explained

"That sounds like something we should have intervened in" Master Luminara muttered

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to intervene in the ways of my people, if you do it could destroy our traditions and customs from before the Old Republic fell" I stated looking Master Yoda dead in the eyes.

"Back to the first question then, do you know who this could possibly be?" Master Skywalker asked

"I already told you, as far as I knew Clan Saxon had been whipped from the face of the Galaxy." I said again getting more angry

"Very well. Send the padawans to seek this criminal out, we shall."

"But Master! My padawan just got here yesterday! She hasn't even made a lightsaber yet!" My master protested

"Then you should get her to do that Master Tano" Master Plo Koon stated

"You are dismissed." Master Shaak Ti said as we exited

"I don't get why they are pushing you for go through all of this so quickly. Normally you don't make your lightsaber until you have gone through your first trial." The togruta sighed

"Well maybe I already went through my first trial, I heard all about what happened to you, how you were framing for bombing the Jedi temple. You were captured and almost convicted of murder, you were even cast out of the order, and yet when it was proven that you did not do any of that, the council said they realized it was your great trial," I told

"How did you know that?" She glanced at me suspicious

"New gets around when a Jedi master was in contact with a friend on Concordia" I smiled

"I see, we'll go back to your room and meditate, I will speak about getting you the pieces for your lightsaber" my master walked away

I entered my room to find a note on my bed.

Dear Maeve

So looks like we will be working together on this case, I'm sure that will be fun.

I'm sorry about my master's accusations towards you earlier, he's been grumpy ever since he lost his sight.

Anyway excited to work on this case with you.

From

Ezra

I finished reading. Weird, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would do something like that.

I set the note aside and went over to my armor case, pressing a small secret compartment, popping open it showed a small black box.

When Sabin and I were young, we liked to explore the old mines of Concordia.

One day we were pretending to be Jedi, because we were like eight. Anyway we hit a wall with our swords, and it collapsed.

We found these beautiful crystal formations, we showed my aunt and she told us these were force crystals, the type used in lightsabers.

I was so excited. I walked around finding all these seemingly useless crystal, but in reality they were the coolest thing ever to someone my age.

"I guess I actually get to use you guys" I whispered

I picked up two identical silvery crystals, these were Sabine and my favorites, we had carved out first initials into them, it was fun to see her face after the crystal let out a small burst of energy.

Hopefully they still work

I was taken out of my thoughts by a ring from the door bell.

"Enter"

"Padawan, it's time." Ahsoka said

"Very well" I replied walking with her

"What are those?" She inquired looking at the small black box

"As you may know, my home world of Concordia is covered with mines, my friend and I stumbled upon a crystal cave when we were younger, later I found out they are lightsaber crystals, so I thought I would use them in mine" I explained

"You found a cave of force sensitive crystal?" My master questioned in disbelief

"Yeah, are those a rarity?"

"Yes, we mainly get our crystals from Jeedi."

"Oh, ok then, I guess I should get to work."

I sat down in front of the work bench, and got to work.

\\_[^_^]_/

Ezra's PoV

"Caleb you are always telling me not to judge people, so why did you act that way around Maeve?" I glared at my blind master

"Because she's hiding something, I can't figure out what, but she's hiding something big" he shot back

I faltered, she was hiding something, but she had trusted us with that information, not our masters.

"You know something don't you?"

"What?" I reacted quickly, too quickly

"You know what she is hiding don't you?" My master stated again

"No, I don't know what you're talking about" I defended myself

"Ezra," Caleb started

"Fine, yesterday when I met Maeve, she told us, told us that, she brought her war armor with her" I lied. Practically everyone who was in the sparing room saw she was in war armor.

"So she's hiding possessions? Interesting…" he thought

"Yeah, armor that represents her clan." I tried to help her out, she totally owes me for this.

"What color is her armor?" He asked

"What?"

"What color is her armor? Each clan has a different color armor."

"I don't know! She just admitted to bringing it with her."

"Uh huh, whatever. Though I will get it out of you eventually," Caleb smirked

God I should apologize to her about him.

^\\_{+_+}_/^

Back to Maeve's PoV

When I finished I had two identical silver handles, the bottom edges had the end of a viroblade, so if needed I could hit someone over the head, and draw blood. Of course it was a short blade but still.

My favorite part was the color of the blades, the silver crystals worked perfectly. The color was so pure, nearly white, but it shimmered like a fresh coat of paint on my armor. The handles fit perfectly in my two hands, forming to fit perfectly to the curves and callouses of my hands.

"Are you finished Padawan?" My master asked

"I am" I grinned

"Then shall we test them out?"

"Sure,"

We walked to the sparing room, master Tano talked with the instructor, getting a circle open.

"Should we fight with the Echani rules?" I asked

Everyone looked lost

"The what?" The boy I bet up yesterday laughed

"John was it?" I asked

"Yes"

"Well prepare to educate yourself on the Old Republic" I sneered

"The Echani were a group of near-human people from the inner world Eshan, the believed that the only way to truly know someone was through combat. The Echani combat rules state that we are not allowed to use any healing techniques, no stimulants, no force, no outside interference. You are only allowed to wear simple robes that give no extra protection, and you may only use the weapons agreed upon with your opponents" I explained

"So no force?" John asked

"Yes, but any combat techniques are ok, as long as it does not result in loss of life" I explained stone faced

"So you are allowed to use hand to hand combat?" My master smiled looking like the cat who ate the canary

"Yep" I popped the p sound

"I agree to those terms, shall we begin?" My master asked, igniting her two green lightsabers.

"We shall." I smiled sweetly as I ignited my twin silver lightsabers

"Ready? Begin" the instructor, well instructed

We charged at each other, blocking each other blow for blow. It was surprising how well she knew my Mandalorian style but hey, she told me that she fought death watch at a point in time, so it honestly wasn't that shocking.

I swept a kick to her legs, but as she fell she did a backflip, landing on her feet.

"Very good Padawan" she smiled, coming back at me.

As we fought on more and more people came to watch. What was their deal? Was this so exciting?

More than once I tried to hit her with the back of my lightsabers, once I got her in the arm, it tore skin, but it didn't go deep enough to draw blood, of course I still noticed people cringe.

She hit me in the chest with the wrong end of her lightsaber twice, and I was sure they are going to bruise.

Eventually the fight was cut off by Master Plo Koon, who came to tell me the shuttle was ready to take us into Coruscant's lower city levels.

"Good luck Padawan" she smiled

"Thank you master" I grinned and left

I honestly felt drained from the fight, but if we did find this bomber we would have a bigger fight.

"One second Master Plo Koon, could I stop at my room for a few moments?" I asked

"Of course, but please, make it fast" he sighed

I entered my room and changed out of the old robes I had worn yesterday and today.

this time I wore a dark gray tunic with,sleeves that went to my elbows, the neckline plunged showing my breast binding, a black vest was secured by a black belt, solid dark grey leggings stopped just below my knee, but were covered up by black over the knee boots, two black belt loops that went down my legs were to secure my new lightsabers, I added some black gloves that stopped at my wrists, if needed I wouldn't be able to leave finger prints. I tucked a blasted plus a full amo magazine into a hidden pocket in the back of my tunic. I pulled my hair into a short ponytail, grabbed a black cloak and exited my room.

Master Plo looked confused at my change in wardrobe but I didn't give him time to question it, I kept walking to where I though the hanger was

He caught up with me and showed me the right way.

When we arrived I saw Leia in her own dark blue robes, the sleeves went to her elbows, very loose and the end of them came to a point, neckline went out to her shoulders, still wrapped up though, a black belt kept the whole thing from coming undone, the bottom just below her butt, navy pants with small cutouts on the side showed a little bit of skin, knee high black boots completed the outfit, and what looked to be a double bladed lightsaber was attached to her hip.

Luke wore black Jedi robes (episode VI)

and Ezra wore plain tan robes that resembled master Windu's.

"Now, listen carefully all of you, this mission is of the utmost importance, the war has recently come to a slow, as we push the separatist forces out into the outer rim, but with the destruction of the senate their forces have rallied." Plo Koon explained

"You are to hunt down this bomber, track them to their next target, and bring them to justice" he finished

"Shouldn't at least one of our masters come with us?" Luke asked

"Unfortunately all your masters must return to the front lines of the war." The master Jedi replied

"Lovely" Leia retorted

"So we're on our own? Cool" Ezra smirked

"Let me remind you that Master Yoda will be contacting you at various points in time to check on your progress, and make sure you stay on task"

"Thank you Master, shall we go?" I asked smiling a bit

"You are dismissed" he finished

We boarded our shuttle and started making our way, down into the lower city.

=\\_[*~*]_/=

Me: well that is it for chapter IV

So what did you think?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please let me know in the comment section below

Note: I am taking a lot of inspiration from the Knights of the Old Republic games. I have recently been re-re-re-playing them after about two years, and I have been re-re-watching the clone Wars series with my brothers, and I'm finishing up Rebels so if I write something that conflicts with some canon stuff, who fricken cares, it's a fanfiction

I will see you next time I post, when ever that may be. As I am writing this it's about two more weeks until I start my Freshmen year of high school

Yes freshmen year. I am fourteen. Fifteen in September

Why am I telling you this I have no clue

Anyway I will see you next chapter

I love you all so much

Stay awesome

Thank you for reading

Love

-Jade


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello!

Welcome back to Child of Kenobi, I am Jade the sucky teen author and if you've made it this far. Thank you so freaking much I don't honestly know why people read this.

But thank you guys for reading and now

Disclaimer: don't own Star Wars

Now let us stay on with the story

"\\_|'_'|_/"

Maeve's PoV

As the shuttle descended into the depths of Coruscant a pit settled in the bottom of my stomach.

I literally started doing this sort of stuff yesterday, but atleast I was with people who knew what they were doing.

A light flashes on my Holocom, signaling someone was calling

Thank the force, it was Sabine.

"Yo"

"Hey, how the training going?"

"Pretty good, made my lightsabers out of those crystals we found as kids, on my first mission, oh and I found out that someone from Clan Saxon lived through the bombing and is out for blood" I smiled at the last part

"What! That's impossible, there were no survivors! You did place those bombs everywhere right?" She asked, Ezra looked at me, shit well, too late now

"Yes I placed them everywhere, after I broke out I threw the rest of them into the main reactor room" I rolled my eyes

"Maeve, I told you that if you just put them there we wouldn't get the best outcome," she sighed

"I'm sorry but with the amount of force that was created by that blast threw me off the cliff remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's just. I thought it was over," she sighed

"Yeah well they made a pretty vivid come back, the survivor bombed the senate building,"

"How do you know it was a member did clan Saxon?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that the bombs were arranged to form their clan symbol gave it away"

"Yeah well they were always pretty full of themselves" she sighed

"I gotta go, but could you mention this to your mom, she should probably alert the clan" I gave a lopsided smile

"Yeah, will do. See you soon," she sounded suspicious at that last part, but she hung up before I could ask any questions

"Maeve, what did she mean by you planting bombs?" Ezra asked, it looked like the twins hadn't heard me so, that's a silver lining

"You know how I mentioned that two warriors took out Clan Saxon's base? Well that was my best friend Satine and me," I glanced away

"And you were the one who got tortured?" He asked, concern in his eyes

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it, so can we just drop it?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" Ezra backed off, thank force

"So where should we start?" Luke asked

"I don't know, maybe out on the streets, try and see if anyone knows anything?" Leia suggested

"Ok, so I know you guys are all like seventeen, and that's cool, you have more experience in Jedi stuff than me, but if you want to find people, you have to start at the local cantina." I smirked, it was hard to remember that the three that stood before me were younger than me, they seemed so mature for their age.

"How about as divide our forces, the girls go to the cantina, and Ezra and I will walk around the streets," Luke suggested

"Sounds good to me," I smirked

"Shouldn't one girl go to the streets and one to the cantina?" Leia suggested

"I like that, so I'll go to the Cantina with Maeve, and the twins can hit the streets, stay in contact the whole time, no exceptions" Ezra smiled

"I'm cool with whatever honestly" I sat down, leaning back

"Fine, let's do that" Luke conceded

The pilot, named Hera, dropped Ezra and me off at the nearest cantina.

"So, how are we going to get in? The line is really long," he groaned

I walked up to the guy in front of the door

"You will let us inside" I used the force

"I will let you inside" he pulled the rope away and we walked in

"That was pretty good for a newby" Ezra commented

"Oh, I used to do that all the time on Concordia to get Sabine and me into places" I chuckled

"Whose Sabine?"

"She's my best friend, she's a few months older than me, so she'll be nineteen soon," I smiled

"What does she like to do?"

"She likes to paint, she's mischievous, and not for you," I smiled walking away up to the bar.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked

"Can I get two varos tihaars on ice?"

"Coming right up" he sighed

Moments later I handed him the required ten credits, bringing the drink back to Ezra we took a seat on the side of the bottom floor.

"What is this?" He asked spitting a little out "I thought it was water" he choked

"Water? No this, this is varos tihaar, it's a Mandalorian alcohol, practically grew up on the stuff, though, the stuff on Concordia isn't as watered down" I smiled sadly feeling a bit homesick.

"Really? You realize I'm underage right? And the Jedi order prefers it's padawans not to drink." He inquired

"Prefers, I asked and apparently it's more of guide lines, besides I can tell you are under age and never had this before, you were drinking it wrong" I joked

"Wait what?"

"You tried to take a large gulp, this is supposed to be drunk slowly, or else you could burn yourself" I made my point by taking a sip

"And besides you don't have to drink it, I just had to get it because you have to get a drink to actually be in here" I sighed when I saw him grimace at the drink

"Ok"

"I'll be right back," I smirked

Walking back to the bar I found the bartender finishing the last order

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Has anyone with the last name Saxon been here? Opened a tab perhaps?" I inquired

"Saxon huh? Isn't that that old Mandalorian clan? Hmmmm, there was a young lady who came in here and enlisted the help of two bounty hunter droids, I didn't see her face though, she was covered in a black cloak" he explained

"Do you have any idea where she may have taken them?"

"Probably down to the factory on level 13:15" he explained

"Thanks" I gave him fifteen credits for his trouble

When I got back to Ezra, he was trying the tihaar again

"Ezra time to go," I hit his shoulder

"Shouldn't you finish your drink?" He asked standing up

"Nah, if I were to drink all of that to fast, I would pass out" I smiled

We exited the bar to find the twins waiting, both soaking wet.

"What happened to you guys" I tried to stop myself from laughing

"This genius here dragged me into a chase of an aquatic animal, let's just say he found his was to some sort of pond, and pulled us in" Leia glared at Luke

"I thought he was the bomber!" Luke protested

"The person we are looking for is female," I started

"Female huh? How do you know that?" Luke criticized

"A) I asked about the name, B) I was given detailed information, and C) question me again and you will never have children" I threatened

"Ok fine, but you should know, threats are not the Jedi way" Luke conceded

"I swear to the force if someone tells me my actions are not the Jedi way again I will gut them" I rubbed my temples

"We're just letting you know," The brunette furrowed her brows

"I know, I know. It's just, I went from having almost absolute freedom of expression to almost none at all" I sighed

"Yeah it's a lot to get used to, those two over there were raised on the Jedi code," Ezra said behind his hand

"Alright what info did you get?" Like huffed

"The suspect hired two bounty hunter droids, and headed down to level 13:15" I explained

"Hey Hera, can you come pick us up?" Ezra spoke into his communicator

"On route"

We waited for a bit, and when she got here someone was co-piloting.

When I entered I got tackled

"What the fu-"

"So one day away and you forget what I look like? How could you?" A familiar voice asked

"Sabine? What are you doing here?" I smiled

"Well the deal Senator Kryze made with my mom require us to send in some more troops, and well I volunteered to go, got put as I pilot, some guy named Caleb grumbled about how we Mandalorians were multiplying" she laughed

"Well welcome to the team," I smirked looking at the other padawans

"Who's this?" Leis asked suspicious

"She is the co-pilot," I explained

"Why aren't you wearing Republic armor?" Ezra asked brow furrowed

"You better not be a spy" Luke ignited his green lightsaber

"I swear on my mother's grave she is not, this is Sabine, my best friend from Concordia" I slung my arm around her

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Leia acted civil, thank god

"It's nice to have you aboard, from what Maeve has told me you have a very useful skill set," Ezra shook her hand

"Sorry for the over reaction," Luke apologized

"What has Maeve said about me?" She looked my way

"She said you are very adapt at demolitions, are a talented artist, and could 'kick my ass any day'" he smirked

"Did gar really sirbur ibac about ni, ra cuyir kaysh shi flirting?" Sabine asked in Mando'a

(Did you really say that about me, or is he just flirting?")

"Probably bintar, though Ni did rejorhaa'ir him ibac gar cuyir not par him" I replied

(Probably both, though I did tell him you are not for him)

"kaysh's kind be cute honestly" she smirked

(He's kinda cute honestly)

"Gar filthy aruetii" I glared at her

(You filthy traitor)

"What the hell are they saying?" Luke whispered to his sister

"I don't know! I don't speak Mando'a!" She hissed

"I don't like how they're looking at me" Ezra whispered

"Sabine please get in here! We need to leave!" The pilot called

When Sabine exited Leia kinda, glared at me

"What?" I asked

"Why did you switch languages?" She asked hotly

"Because I was asking her about her family, how they were doing, what her father's condition is" I explained

"Is he sick?" Luke asked

"He was diagnosed with blooburn last year" I crossed my arms.

(For those who don't know what bloodburn is, it's a diseases in the extended universe, it's often deadly)

"Oh, that's horrible" Ezra whispered

"It's not my place to tell you this, there is a totally justifiable reason we did not want to include you in the conversation, next time please realize this"

Im such a good liar.

The part about Sabine's father being sick is true, but she doesn't like to talk about it, not even with me.

Neither of us have seen him since he was diagnosed, he's at a medical facility on Mandalore.

"We're starting our descent into level 13:15" Hera explained

~\\_^_^_/~

Haven's PoV

I could sense them, the Jedi were after me.

Good, from what I could tell they sent padawans.

Pathetic

I could sense my oncoming master piece, she was so mean, I work on it for a whole week, and then she just leaves! Killing everyone who ever cared for me. I escaped the carnage thanks to a stealth generator, late I found my master, he taught me to harness my hatred.

We even discovered a new force power.

To hurt your enemy through wounds you already made on them.

This would be fun

=\\_¥*_*¥_/=

Sabine's PoV

"I've been ordered to go with you guys" I said putting my helmet on

"You sure you can keep up with us?" Ezra joked

"The question isn't can I keep up with you, it's can you keep up with me" I flicked his forehead

"Alright, shall we go?" Maeve asked

"We shall," the princess stepped out of the ship wearing new clean robes, they looked exactly like her last pair, except these weren't wet. Same with her brother.

"Bid pehea ruug'la cuyir ezra anyway?" I whispered

(So how old is Ezra anyway?)

"Sixteen ge seventeen" my best friend rolled her eyes

(Sixteen almost seventeen)

"kaysh cuyir balyc staabi Nor'be gar, bid tion'jor not tionir him yourself?" She finished

(He's also right behind you, so why don't you ask him yourself?)

"I will" I replied in basic

"So how old are you three?" I asked the three padawans

"Well we were born on May 24th standard time" Leia told

"Mine is May 22nd standard time" Ezra chipped in

"So you're two days older than the twins? Interesting, so you're all turning seventeen in two standard months?" I smiled under the helmet

"And you? How old are you?" Luke asked

"I'm turning nineteen in the next standard mont, Maeve is a few months younger than me" I explained

"So how's her aunt?" Leia asked

"She told you?" I almost stopped

"Yeah, basically she found her way into an area that was off limits, and Leia, well she shot her in the leg" Ezra told

"Impressive"

"You aren't mad?" The girl in question asked in disbelief

"Mad? No, it's impressive for someone to disable someone with Maeve's skills, though she probably wasn't trying, I'm not saying she's some super warrior or anything, she's lost in all sorts of battles, even when at her best, but she is very skilled" I smiled thinking of my best friend

"Alright enough chit chat, this is the fac-"

Maeve was cut off when she fell to the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I'm hurt, they only sent a couple padawans and a dumb Mandalorian to catch me" a voice came from the shadows

"What did you do?" Luke demanded to know

"Just brought out some old pains" the voice tingled with a distinct pouty tinge to it

"What do you mean by 'old pain'?" Leia asked igniting her blue double bladed lightsaber

"The Mandalorian girl next you knows what I'm talking about,"

This person couldn't be talking about her scars could she?

"Who are you and how do you know about that?" I hissed pulling out two blasters

"Just an old friend, I'm hurt you thought me dead, did you honestly think that a few bombs would end the civil war?" She laughed

My heart stopped, the bomber couldn't be, it couldn't be Haven Saxon could it?

"Haven! Step into the light!" I demanded voice shaking

"Awwwww, you remember my name," she cooed stepping out behind us

"H-how the hell are you alive?" Maeve gritted through her teeth as she stood

"How am I alive? You were incompetent. You failed in your mission, sure I'm forever scared, missing my right hand, and have no family, but I didn't fail in my mission, I made you suffer." She grinned mianicaly

"Then I guess we have a second chance to complete that mission now don't we?" I fired raplidly at her

She drew what looked like a lightsaber, except it continued to extend into a long rope. It was a whip, the perfect weapon for someone who was as good at torture as her

(The lightwhip is a real thing in the extended universe)

Both Ezra and Luke ignited their green lightsabers, suddenly I felt out of place, I brought a gun to a sword fight.

"Here," Maeve tossed me one of her lightsabers, odd. How did she know what I was thinking?

"Heh, now it's a fair fight," Haven chuckled

"There are like five of us, and only one of you, how is that fair?" Leia asked

"It's perfectly fair" she chuckled as she pulled out a second lightwhip, two droids then burst out of nowhere.

"Bounty hunters" Maeve grunted

Everything stood still for a moment, then all hell broke loose.

In a blur of sparks and light the bounty hunters were down, and Haven was nowhere to be found.

During the fight there were no thoughts, just pure instincts, and battle disapplen.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Maeve asked, before she fainted

[•\\_/•]

Maeve's PoV

I woke up back on the ship, the top of my tunic was removed, just leaving my breast binding. Cooling bacta strips were placed on my lower abdomen and back.

My back

Had everyone seen?

"Good you're awake" Sabine walked in

"They saw didn't they?" I asked quietly

"Yeah. Dude, all your scars were bleeding again. Your tunic is soaked in blood" she looked at me seriously

"How? Why? Those scars are almost five years old by now!" I wanted to shout but every unnecessary movement shot pain through me

"I don't know, do you want me to contact your aunt about this?" She asked softly

"No, she doesn't need to know about a few cuts and bruises" I stood up, wobbling a bit

"Hold on you should not be getting up!" My best friend rushed over to sit me back down worried

"Sabine, I appreciate your concern for me, but I'll be fine, I'm always fine."

'Even when I'm not' I thought the last part

"Just stay here, get some sleep please" she begged as I laid back down

"Fine, but could you get me some tihaar to help me fall asleep?" I asked with a small smile

"I swear you're dependent on that crap for sleep" Sabine sighed

"No, just used to it, you know that it was the only way for Bo to get me to sleep when I was younger," I chuckled

Basically little six year old me, was running around the complex while my aunt was trying to get me to sleep, and she finally gave up, pouring herself a quite large glass of tihaar, when she heard me in the other room, accidentally knocking over a rack of grenades, I ran in, and I saw what I thought was water, when it burned my throat, I just assumed it was hot, and long story short, I drank the whole glass, and Bo later found me passed out on the floor still holding the glass. Then the adults made the executive order to give me a small glass before bed every night so I would actually sleep and not terrorize everyone else, causing insomnia.

"Fine, you want the triple distilled stuff from home? Bo asked me to bring it." She explained throwing me a flask

"Hell fricken yes, the stuff here cannot compare" I joked

"Just don't drink it all at once ok? It's not good for you" she frowned

"Aye sir" I twisted off the cap

( _ )

Hera's PoV

My new co-pilot walked out of the medical bay with a sorrowful expression

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly

"Honestly, that girl couldn't survive without me" she whispered "sometimes I feel like I'm always picking up her pieces, even when she acts like she didn't just fall apart" she sat in her chair

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"Well, I guess it would be good for me to talk to someone." Sabine sighed

"It probably would"

"Maeve, is my best friend, she's like a sister to me, but, it seems like she wants to self destruct. She drinks strong liqure to sleep, she never asks for help, she doesn't let her emotions out, now I'm no one to say she should show emotions, but it feels like she's always wearing a mask. Part of me thinks she blames me for what happened to her when we were kids" the young girl looked down at her colorfully painted armor

"What exactly did happen to her?"

"When we were fourteen, our clan got caught up in a civil war, now we were only supposed to be scouts, but we had other plans. She helped me create high power frag detonators, and we mapped out the opponent's base. She went in to plant the detonators, I waited with the main trigger, but she had an emergency one.

Basically I was to wait outside, and if there was an emergency, go and get her aunt, Bo-Katan. When I did go to get her, they told me that it would take time to plan a recovery, a recovery of her body" She whispered deathly quiet

"But she's alive. When you went to recover her, you found her alive" I smiled kindly

"No. The day before the recovery, she stumbled into the base, bloody and broken, scars littering her body. She spent the next month in the medical wing of the compound. Honestly part of her died that day, she started drinking more just to sleep" Sabine looked far older than she should.

"I've heard of people drugging themselves to sleep so they don't have nightmares" I told

"Drugging so they don't have nightmares…"

"I've met some good people on my home world, and they suffer from memories of when my people were occupied by the separatists. She could be the same way" I explained

"So you think it could be something psychological?" She looked up, her friend clearly meant a lot to her

"It's a possibility"

"Thanks for letting vent, I just, I'm worried about her. All these change that have been happening, Haven being alive, it's just, sensory overload"

"Come talk to me any time"

-\\_[*^*]_/-

Me: and that is it for chapter V

So what did you think?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please let me know in the comment section below!

Also another question: should Sabine and Ezra be a couple in future chapters? I have been playing around with this idea and I want to know what you guys think

So thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter whenever that may come out!

Love

-Jade


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hola my favorite readers

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars… yet

'\\_(!—!)_/'

Sabine's PoV

I peeked inside the medical bay, like I expected, Maeve was asleep. Could what Hera said be true? Was she forcing herself into sleep to stop her from dreaming?

I walked into the cargo hold to hear the padawans talking

"Of course we have to tell the counsel about her condition! It would be worse for her if we didn't" Leia hissed

"I feel like that would betray her trust, she told us her secret and then we ended up seeing part of her we weren't supposed to know about" Luke protested

"I'm with Luke on this one, we can't tell the counsel just yet, we will eventually, but only after we've talked with Maeve" Ezra spoke

"It's good to know you're trustworthy" I spoke descending down the ladder.

"How long have you been listening to us?" The blond asked

"You know, if you want to keep a talk secret you should go somewhere that isn't just out in the open" I didn't even try to force a smile

"You didn't answer his question" his twin pointed out

"I just heard the last bit of dialogue. I was just checking on Maeve, she woke up, but she forced herself back to sleep right away" I frowned

"How does she force herself back to sleep?" Luke asked

"Tihaar I bet, while we were in the cantina she mentioned that drinking it fast can cause you to pass out" Ezra mentioned

"Yeah, she's been using that trick for years, not so much recently, but when she was younger she was hyper, it was the only way for anyone to get any sleep" I closed my eyes sitting down on a box.

"Sounds complicated, and if I may ask, how did she get all those marks on her back?" Leia commented

"Well it was thanks to our dear friend Haven, during the civil war between Clan Saxon and Clan Wren Maeve was captured and tortured."

"So when she was talking about a warrior blowing up their base-" Luke started

"Yeah her," I cut him off

"So what now? The target got away, so what do we do now?" Ezra asked

"Well we have two options, we could go back to the council report our failure and have to deal with the consequences, or we could try to track down Haven."

"I vote for the second option" both guys said at the same time

"I'm for tracking her down but how do we get off Coruscant, I doubt Hera would let us take the Ghost anywhere" Leia commented

"You could be right, we have to steal the ship, drop it at a Republic controlled space port and get smuggled out" I replied

"There's Tatooine, well, it's not controlled by the republic but it could work, plenty of smugglers there" Ezra suggested

"Good idea, plus our dad won't follow us there," the brunette smirked

"Why? Does he have something against Tatooine?" I asked

"Sand. He hates sand" Luke chuckled a bit

"He gave a whole speech why he hates sand to their mom on their first date," Ezra whispered to me

"Sounds good, so here's the plan"

($_$)

Maeve's PoV

Leia came to wake me up when we got back to the temple. Instead of putting my blood crusted tunic back on I just threw on my cloak, it would have to burn these clothes later

"Hello Padawan" my master greeted me when I exited the Ghost.

"Hey master, can I go back to my room to change? My tunic got destroyed in the fight" I mustered a weak smile

"Very well, meet me at the door to the council chamber when you are done" Ahsoka smiled kindly

I walked with Sabine to my room, we were almost there when, John walked up to us grinning

"Hey cutie, who's this?" He smirked

"My best friend," I started walking away quickly

"Hey, hold on, I'm not done talking to you!" He demanded

"Do you want me to break your nose again? I promise the healers won't be able to fix it this time" I threatened him

"Fine, whatever" the boy backed off

We entered my room and Sabine cringed

"What?"

"It's so bland, so monochromatic" she shuddered

"You can jazz it up if you want" I smiled a bit

"Thank god" she smiled a bit

As she started to spray paint my room I riffled through my drawer for some other clothes.

I put on a short, high neck, sleeveless, purple romper sort of thing, I wrapped my legs then put on my black thigh high boots, I also put on long, black, fingerless gloves. I tied a thick black piece of cloth around my waist, tying it off in the back. I put on an upper arm guard and let my hair fall back down.

"This looks like more of a bounty hunter outfit, but hey. It works" I sighed turning back to Sabine, she had already painted one wall dark blue, with a winter forest scene, she usually goes more cartoony than this, but I can't complain.

"Good, cause your friends want us to meet them in 'the hideout' where ever that is" she put the spray cans down.

"But Master Tano told me to meet her at the council chambers" I protested

"Yeah I think no, pack a bag, we're going after Haven" she smirked

"Alright then," I grinned, packing my armor and three different sets of robes, my lightsabers, and blasters.

We made our way through the halls till we were on the balcony. I threw my stuff onto the roof, and we made our way inside.

"You know, that would have been a lot easier if I had a jet pack" my best friend complained

"So you guys finally made it huh?" Luke asked

"Yeah sorry, I just needed clothes, you know" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah we all did too, but we packed faster than you" the blonde continued

"Well, boo-hoo, I'm sorry I made you wait" I walked over to Leia, who was checking an old computer for information.

"So we should start our search on Malachor V it was Darth Maul's last known location, then we could try his homeworld of Dathomir," Leia suggested

"Why are we going after Maul?" Ezra asked

"Well, by the way Haven fights, it's clear that she was either trained or greatly influenced by him" Leia told

"Oh, ok" he replied

"Sounds like a plan, now how do we get off of this rock?" I asked clueless

"I am hijacking the Ghost" my fellow Mandalorian told me

"This will be fun" Ezra chuckled

"Lemme guess, we using paint bombs as a distraction?"

"Like I would use anything else, and don't get your robes in a twist newbies, they're nonlethal." Sabine addressed the other padawans

"Shall we get going?" Luke asked, helping his sister up from the floor

"Yeah, we need to split before people start looking for us." She replied, gathering her bag

"Sabine, where's your stuff?" Ezra asked

"On the ship." She smirked

"Alright, everyone ditch your communicators, they most likely have trackers in them" I said

We each crushed ours individually, there was no turning back now

We made our way out of the building, this would be risky, we had to make our way across a full click of open area without anyone spotting us, and the worst part, the council chamber overlooked that click of open space.

"I wish we had the stealth emitters" I muttered to Sabine

"That would be too easy" she joked

^\\_#_#_/^

Ahsoka's PoV

"Where is she?" I muttered under my breath

"Hey Snipps, have you seen Luke or Leia?" Skyguy asked

"No, I haven't, I thought they were with you and Obi-Wan," I replied confused

"No, they said they wanted to check on Maeve, apparently something happened during the mission, I think your padawan got hurt or something" he told

Was she hurt? Is that why she was wearing her cloak?

"Excuse my intrusions master Jedi, but have you seen Caleb? I need him to put in a request for more bacta strips" a twi'lek came up to us and asked

"Uh, yes. He is waiting for his apprentice inside," I explained, her slight smile turned into an all out frown

"Ezra's not here yet? Interesting, he left the Ghost before Sabine and Maeve" the woman muttered deep in thought

"Oh, are you the pilot of the Ghost? I'm Anakin Skywalker" my old master held out his hand

"Hera," she took it quickly

"If I may pry, but why do you need more bacta strips? I'm sure the ghost has plenty" I interjected

"We did, but after the group came back from the factory we used a majority of them on Maeve" Hera explained

"Why would someone need that much bacta?" Anakin's bros furrowed

"Well she was soaked in blood, there were layers of it, we had to cut her top off of her, and once we pulled it off the bleeding continued, it's surprising she didn't die of blood loss. It was all so caked on there it was hard to even treat her wounds" the captain told

"HOW DID SHE GET HURT!" I demanded

"I don't know, Sabine said she thinks it has something to do with all of her scars,"

"What scars? Ahsoka do you know what she's talking about?" He asked me

"Maeve has told me a little bit about her past, but not a lot. All I know is something happened when she was a teenager, that left numerous scars"

"Numerous is putting it lightly, she had giant scars, and the thing is, those bigger scars looked like it was just a bunch of smaller scars bunch together" Hera crossed her arms

"Ahsoka why didn't you tell the council?" My master asked, clearly frustrated

"She felt uncomfortable with the whole council knowing, and I didn't want her to dislike me, and, uhh. I'm sorry Master" I apologized

"Where are our padawans?" Obi-Wan and Caleb exited the council chamber

"I'm sure they'll- wait. No no no, they are not!" Hera cursed running through them into the council chamber gazing out the window

"That my ship!" She exclaimed

All the other masters curious what she was doing in here

"The Ghost is taking off?" Caleb asked

"The only one who the launch codes besides me is my co-pilot Sabine." The tiw'lek's eyes widened

"Sabine is Maeve's best friend…." I put the pieces together

"Our padawans have gone rogue" I breathed running out of the council chamber and out of the temple.

They are not leaving.

"Maeve! Maeve come in!" I demanded into my communicator, all I got was static.

"Ahsoka! What do you mean 'put padawans have gone rogue!" Obi-Wan asked running up behind me

"What do you think! All of our padawans were on a mission together, a mission they failed. Skyguy you know how your kids are, and Ezra would be more than happy to help out," I explained

"You mean our padawans left, and are going out to try and find the bomber?" Caleb asked

"Luke would do something like this, but Leia? I doubt it" Obi-Wan chimed in

"Yes, yes she would. She's probably the mastermind" Anakin concurred

"Go check their rooms to be sure," Master Windu came up behind us

We separated, I was sure they were gone, Hera made it very clear that her ship should not have been taking off.

I entered Maeve's room with our nocking, it was empty, and her armor was gone. Great.

"Ahsoka you are right, they're all gone" Anakin came back

"So now we have to both fight a war, and track down our missing padawans" I sighed

"Well at least there's a tracker on the ghost" Caleb told, Hera by his side

"If they're smart they'll ditch the ship after the first planet, and as you know, our padawans are quite smart" Obi-Wan said

"This will be fun" I scoffed

~\\_(+_+)_/~

Ezra's PoV

"I cannot believe we actually did it" I muttered looking at the twins.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What have we done? What have we done?" Leia started freaking out

"Calm down! You were the mastermind behind all this next to Sabine!" Luke yelled

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just, I honestly didn't think we would make it to the ship" my best friend's sister admitted frantically

"I wouldn't doubt our skills, we've got three experienced Jedi Padawans, and two Mandalorians, one who is training to be a Jedi as well" I chuckled

"Yeah, silly me for thinking that at least one person in a whole temple of Jedi, and republic landing platform would recognize us, and realize that we were not supposed to be there" Leia sarcasmed (sarcasmed is now a word I will be using)

"It does seem a little convenient" Luke muttered

"Hey does anyone know who to put in Hyperspace coordinates?" Sabine yelled

"Yeah, give me a sec" the brunette called back

After she exited the room, it left Luke and I alone.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I inquired

"You just did but sure" he cracked a smile

"Do you think I have any chance with Sabine?"

"I honestly don't know dude. I would go for it, but that's just me" he sat down on a fuel container

"Alright, maybe I will" I smirked

-\\_/-

Haven's PoV

"One by one, they all will fall. One by one they realize what they saw. A Jedi with strong emotions is no Jedi at all." I laughed as I placed the bombs inside the droid factory

"Till one gives into hate, all will be safe."

"When one gives into hate, open will the gate, of the dark side"

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold. But the best revenge is to turn your enemy on their friends"

"I won't kill her, that's their misconception. I want her to suffer like I did, I want her to fall" I growled

"And she will my apprentice, we will cause her so much pain and suffering she will fall, but not die, she will take care of that herself" my master came out of the shadows

Click.

Boom

"Next stop, Concordia" I laughed

\^_^/

Maeve's PoV

The holo com in the ship beeped twice and before I could do anything our father's appeared on the terminal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anakin demanded, causing us to fall out of our chairs

"You will return to the temple immediately" my father commanded

"Sorry but we aren't going to do that" I shot back

"Are you defying the order?" Caleb asked

"This is no longer about the order. The bomber was Haven Saxon. It has become a personal matter" I explained

"Haven Saxon? That little girl who was part of the civil war between your clans?" My master asked

"Yes her, we thought she was dead. But obviously we were wrong" Sabine came up behind me

"We have reason to believe she is being trained by the force user, Darth Maul" Leia explained

"Maul? I haven't heard anything about him since… since Mandalore" Father had a pained look on his face

"Which is why I have to track her down! If I find her I find Maul" I banged my fist on the holocom

"What do you have against Maul Padawan?" Ahsoka asked

"Nothing that concerns most of you" I explained

"I thought you told me you told your master," Sabine hissed

"Yeah told her about my scars" I pressed the mute button so the Jedi couldn't hear us

"So you didn't tell her Obi-Wan is your father? Oh great! This is just perfect! I was banking on the fact you told him for this mission, you know. The whole avenge your mom?" She argued with me

"Well shit. I'm sorry." I apologized

"Can't we just say, avenge my parents without naming names?" I asked

"Sounds like a solid plan to me, they wouldn't question anything about that" Leia mentioned sarcastically

""Padawans? What are you arguing about? We can't hear you?" Master Skywalker inquired

"Just mentioned that Maul killed your mom, it'll be fine" Sabine said quickly before unmuting us

"Everything is fine, we just had to discuss some confidential information" Leia explained

"Care to let us in on that information?" Caleb asked

"Yes, you want to know what I have against Maul, besides being evil, is he killed my mom" I crossed my arms

"Really? Because last I checked Maul didn't kill very many people directly while on Mandalore, and female where the minority." Master Kenobi testified

"Of course you would know that" I rolled my eyes

"What do you mean?" He inquired

"You were there during the take over" I explained

"That's true, he did go to help a friend of his." Windu commented

"I also never said he directly killed her, but everyone knows of the army he formed" I smoothed my story out

"Still, you must return to the temple," Caleb informed us

"Unfortunately we can't do that," Leia smiled sadly

"Leia Organa Skywalker, you and your brother will return home at once!" Master skywalker demanded

(In this Leia's middle name is Organa, after Padmé's close friend)

"We can't, I'm sorry dad. But we need to capture Haven." The brunette apologized to her father

"Tell Hera we will be leaving her ships her ship in the last place Master Skywalker would want it go" Sabine told

"Leaving her ship?" My master inquired with a shocked look on her face

"Goodbye master" I smiled sadly, shutting the transmission off.

(•_•)

Me: that is it for chapter VI of Child of Kenobi!

So what did you think?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please let me know in the comment section below

Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, I'm still getting into the flow of the story.

Note: I am starting school on August 17th

First day of Freshmen year!

So I will not be able to write as much as I want in the coming months

But I found out that there is a fandom club at my school, so I will be able to meet and talk with other Star Wars fans!

Well I will see you next chapter, when ever that it

Love

-Jade


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ok I have one day before the school year starts, so let's write fanfiction, go out for ice cream, and get my hair dyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

(€_€)

Luke's PoV

I was surfing the Holonet when an interesting article came up

Separatist Droid Factory on Korriban Destroyed! Republic troops Wonder who caused this great victory

"Hey guys! I think I found out where Haven went!" I called to everyone else

"Where?" Maeve asked, the first one to enter the room

"Korriban, its separatist controlled space, and there used to be a major droid factory there" I explained

"Korriban huh? Wasn't that an ancient sigh world?" My sister asked

"Yes, it was where the sith academy was located before the fall of the old republic" the newbie told

"So it's a world of dark side power? Lovely" Sabine questioned

"Well we now know another place we can look," Ezra commented

"Are you crazy? Korriban is deep in Separatist space! Going there would be suicide, plus the Republic will be moving in! Do you want the Jedi to find and punish us?" Maeve pointed out

"Good point, we should keep our course to Tatooine, hopefully we can find someone to smuggle us out of the system" I agreed

"Tatooine… think we'll finally meet Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?" Elia asked

"You have an Aunt and Uncle? Why have you never told me?" My best friend asked

"Well, we've never actually met them, apparently Uncle Owen is our father's step brother, and then there's the fact that our father has never taken us to Tatooine, and they never leave….. so yeah" my twin told

"Fun facts," Sabine replied when a red flashing light signaled we were exiting hyperspace "Luke, mind helping me land the ship?" She addressed me

"Yeah, sure"

We walked into the cockpit, weird that she needed my help to land, but not to take off…

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah" I laughed nervously

"Does Ezra like me? He's been staring at me" the Mandalorian asked

'Ok? Should I be a bro and deny the fact? Or should I be a bro and try to set them up? Shit I don't know'

I guess I'll be a bro

~\\_[030]_/~

(Sorry I said bro so much bro)

Maeve's PoV

"Hey Mae, you good?" Ezra asked when I sat down

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I faked a smile

"Well you did get pretty hurt when we faced Haven.." he started "and now you are acting like nothing happened, that can't be healthy" he finished

"I'm fine." I insisted

"Alright" he gave up

Ezra, Leia and I sat in an awkward silence until we heard the landing gears kick in.

"Time to go" the brunette stated, picking up her bag and checking around the ship for anything she forgot.

"Ezra… you like Sabine right?" I asked quietly

"Possibly, why?"

"You should know, she has an older brother you would need to go through, and a mom that could kill you with a look" I explained, he seemed visibly terrified, seems like my warning worked

"Alright guys let's go" Sabine came into the room at that exact moment, carrying a dark purple bag with her

"Wait. Shouldn't we grab some supplies just in case?" I smirked

"Mae, no. You are not stealing anything off of this ship. We have all that we need. Now go, you are getting off before I am" my best friend commanded

I tried to walk as slowly as possible, but with Sabine behind me that's a little hard….

"So where should we look for a smuggler?" Luke asked, this was getting a bit annoying

"The cantina, duh" Sabine retorted

"Well, excuse me" the blonde rolled his eyes

We enter the cantina with little effort, I guess on Coruscant they are stricter on drinking age.

Glancing around the room, we noticed several figures, a man and a Wookiee, some rodians, a couple ithorians.

"Two triple distilled tihaars, three jawa juiced for the kiddies, and some information" I slid twenty credits over to the bar tender

"What do you need to know?" The twi'lek asked in his native tongue

"I'm looking for a good smuggler, with a ship that can out run the Separatists if needed." I whispered

"Give me five credits and watch for the flameout" he muttered back, handing me the drinks

I handed him the five credits, he better not be trying to scam me…

I watched for the pale blue drink to go out, noticing it make its way to the man and the Wookiee.

I got up and walked over to him, the others grabbing a table near by so they could intervene if necessary.

"Hello, what do you want?" The brunette man asked, leaning his chair against the wall

"My associates and I are looking for someone who can smuggle us off of tatooine, we heard you are one of the best" I crossed my arms

"You heard right, but sorry. I don't run a passenger service" he closed his eyes

"We could make it worth your while"

"Listen sister. I already said no, and that means-"

I cut him off by throwing a bag of credits at him.

"That's 3,756 credits. They're yours if you do this for us, we just need you to take us to a few planets and let us look around, if you do a good job keeping us away from the Separatists and the Republic, I'll give you an extra thousand after we are done." I couldn't help but smirk

"How do I know that I could get more money giving you to the Republic or Separatist?" He stood up

"You can check, we have no bounties on our head. And know, if you try anything while we are aboard your ship, you will have two very angry Mandalorians on your hands" I explained

"Alright," he tossed the bag of credits to the Wookiee next to him

"Chewie, get the falcon ready for take off. We've got a job"

"It's nice to be working with you, Captain?" I realized then that I did not know his name

"Captain Han Solo," he stuck out a hand

Sealing the deal with a shake

"Great, which docking bay is your ship at?"

"Docking bay 14" he smiled and sauntered off

"So we got a pilot?" Ezra asked

"We got ourselves a smuggler" I smiled

^\\_[_]_/^

Me: ok sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I am about to leave to go hang out with my friends because it's the last day of summer for me (0_0)

Yes I start my first year of high school tomorrow!

But what did you think of it?

Shit

Ok

Amazing

Please let me know in the comment section below!

Until next chapter whenever that may be!

Love

-Jade


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am loving school so far! I made it into the musical Hello Dolly, I'm a background character, then I'm running for class officer, I joined the fandom club, the Harry Potter club, Trap team, Operation others, and a couple other clubs!

Anyway, what you came here for

Disclaimer: don't own Star Wars

[•_•]

Maeve's PoV

The ship we boarded had a weird smell to it.

Like a mix of spice and vomit.

Oh and who could forget the scent of wet Wookiee.

The metal interior of the ship was cool to the touch, as if the engines had not been used in a few days.

Boxes and other containment units were littered everywhere.

It was far less roomy than the Ghost, but better for the mission we're on.

"The medical supplies are to your right down the hall, through the first door" Han explained, heading up to the cockpit

"Anything else we should know?" Leia questioned skeptical of the ship

"Yes, princess. The turrets are up and down this latter. And a room for your highness to sleep in is down the left corridor" he shot back with a fake bow at the end

"Why, I-" she started before Ezra covered her mouth

"Thank you," he forced a smile as Solo left "ow! She bit me!" The man cursed in pain

"That's for covering my mouth" the princess of Naboo growled

"Honestly Leia, you could have blown this for us!" Her twin brother hissed

"Oh, he wouldn't have backed out on us. He wants our credits" she rolled her eyes

"Let's hope we have enough to keep us traveling long enough to actually catch Haven" I growled

"Where did you get those credits anyway?" Ezra asked sceptical

"We took them from Master Windu back on Concordia" Sabine smirked a bit

"You stole from Master Windu? Seriously?" Leia questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Yes we did" I smirked, picking my bag and making my way down the left corridor.

The room Han had talked about was small, it housed a small bunk bed, and a single twin, a mirror, and a few drawers.

I set my bag down on the single bed, claiming it. Walking around the poorly lit room I caught a glance of myself in the mirror.

My blue eyes, seemed to have turned a shade of green. Like my aunt's eyes. It was probably just the lighting in here.

I laid down on my side after taking three pain killing tablets with some tihaar.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep

{^_^}

Han's PoV

"What do you think they are up to?" My friend asked in his native tongue. Honestly it had been a pain in the ass to learn it.

"I have no clue, we weren't paid to ask questions, we were paid to smuggle them off of tatooine" I relied focusing on getting the Falcon in the air

"Ok, but they smell funny to me" my harry buddy muttered

We flew the falcon out, nearly making it out of the atmosphere when ta Republic flagship exited hyperspace.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" I muttered as the girl in mandalorian armor and the boy with a buzz cut entered.

"Shit." The boy muttered

"You mind telling me what's going on?" I demanded

"We may or may not have disobeyed the Jedi counsel, honestly we don't know. We technically never reported back to them" The girl explained

"You guys are Jedi?" I hissed

"She's not, the rest of us are" he explained

"I was not paid to smuggle you from the whole fricken republic!" I shouted

"Technically, you were. But that does not matter right now! You cannot let the republic search this ship! I know for a fact you have spice in your cargo. If the republic finds that they will take your ship" the mandalorian explained

"GGAAAAHHH. Fine, now get out of the cockpit. I've got a transmission coming through, get your asses to the turrets, we may need them as a distraction." I growled

"Told you we should have asked questions." Chewie roared smugly

"Freighter ship, this is the republic flagship Ragnarok, please prepare to be searched for Jedi fugitives. The twilight will be connecting with you shortly" a clone commander announced

"We're screwed" Chewbacca growled

"Buzz-cut, mandalorian, we're gonna need that distraction" I shouted into the com link.

"Roger roger," the kids joked

"Chewie get the hyperdrive coordinates ready"

"WRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Do not use those words against me you giant Ewake" I yelled

[=_=]

Ezra's PoV

"So Satine, wanna place a bet who can take out the tractor beam first?" I chuckled through the private com

"Fine, I take it out you have to go around wearing a Hutt dancers outfit" she replied

"Bronze, gold, pink, or silver?" I joked

"Pink, obviously. What do you want?"came her answer

"If I win, you have to let me take you out dancing once the war is over" I smirked

"Dancing? Really? Cliche much? But yeah, you got yourself a deal"

"Can we also keep track of the amount of turrets we take out" I was ecstatic

"Sure, the flag ship has about twenty-one turrets on the route we are taking, the person who gets the higher amount wins" she explained

"That Twilight ship is coming, I need you guys to destroy it." Han's voice filtered through the com link

"Did you say the twilight? That's one of master Skywalker's ships!" I yelled through

"Well fuck, looks like 'the hero with no fear' has come to get you himself. Do you find that odd? That a hero who should be on the front lines is tracking you down?" Solo thought

"Not really, considering his twin children are aboard this ship" Sabine's voice crackled

The next part I did not understand, because I don't speak Wookie, but it sounded like I told you so

"Freighter this is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, prepare to be boarded" Master Skywalker's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Now Buzz-cut!" He shouted and I blasted the boarding ramp that had extended from the Twilight.

As Captain Solo hit the thrusters the guns of the Ragnarok turned on us. I hit a total of eleven turrets, then I set my sights on the tractor beam, I was honestly surprised that they had not tried to use it yet.

That's when I noticed it had already been destroyed

"Looks like you have to get in shape to wear that dancer outfit" I could hear the smirk in Sabine's voice even through the crackling com link

Damn it…

I watched a the stars extended and we entered hyperspace.

I made my way down the ladder and what do I hear?

Leia fighting with Han.

"You had them fire on Republic ships? Are you crazy? That put a target on our back!"

"Listen Princess! You may not like it, but I asked them to do what needed to be done."

"That's no excuse! Whatever! Where are we heading?" Leia grumbled

"We are heading to the last coordinates given to me. Which happen to be Mandalore." Han shot back

"We're going to Mandalore?" Maeve walked in, now in a completely different outfit.

"A costume change? Really?" Luke asked

"Yes really, my other clothes were covered in sand! That stuff gets everywhere." Mae replied sounding like the twin's version of their dad

Basically she was wearing a dark blue midriff tunic, silver shoulder plating shone in the low light of the falcon, black pants with silver belts held her lightsabers. Silver cloth boots reached over her knee. She looked like some sort of ancient warrior. Though I noticed that the robes were positioned so they did not reveal any of her scars.

"To your first question yes, we are going to Mandalore. Those were the last hyperspace coordinates that were put into the Nav computer." Leia stated calmly

"So, after sixteen years I finally get to go home…" Maeve muttered

"Sit back, relax, get a drink, sleep, do whatever, we have about two standard days before we exit hyperspace." the smuggler commented

(=3=)

Chewie's PoV

So some of our passengers were going home.

That is nice, I haven't been home to Kayysak in nearly a hundred and fifty years. I hadn't seen my grandfather Zaalbar in years…

It is odd, thinking that I had been away from my clan for so long…

Maybe it was time to go back.

No.

I swore a life debt to Han, he saved me from slavers a couple years ago. I couldn't go.

Still, family is important to everyone on this ship, well, everyone except Han.

Maybe being around other humans, with good morals, will be good for him.

(+_+)

Ahsoka's PoV

"R2 what's the damage?" I asked, trying to stay calm, our padawans had just attacked us.

"I knew that Maeve girl was no good, in a total of fifty-six hours she has managed, to piss off most of the council, disobey orders, nearly kill her masters, and, and convince a newly recruited pilot, and three other padawans to go rogue!" Anakin insulted my padawan

"HEY! MY PADAWAN COULD HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! FROM HERA'S REPORT MAEVE WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR MOST OF THE FLIGHT BACK!" I yelled at my old master

"Well none of this started until she arrived!" Skyguy shot back

"You said it yourself! Leia probably master minded it!" I growled

"Yeah well-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Obi-Wan broke up the fight

"I apologize master, I was merely trying to defend my padawan," I tried to sound sincere

"I'll admit Anakin was in the wrong."

"HEY!"

"But you must understand, you cannot act so strongly, anger leads to the dark side"

"I will work on my meditations, Master Kenobi." I looked down

"You are in charge of a young woman's life, she has no blood relatives. No true family, you need to be able to give an example young one," Anakin slipped back into his habit of nicknaming me…

"I'm not so young anymore master" I pointed out

We all fell silent.

These padawans had reminded us of, well of us, not following the council's orders, stealing ships, illegal missions. I wonder why the council cares so much about these four specifically. Sure Luke and Leia are Skyguy's kids, Ezra has shown great potential in all his training, but Maeve was new to the force, she may have trained herself but that's nothing totally abnormal, though I did get a strange shock of aura when I first met her.

It reminded me greatly of Obi-Wan's, it also didn't help my suspicions that she looked a lot like Duchess Satine of Mandalore.

"We should track the wake of the hyperspace engine before it disappears." Obi-Wan pointed out

"Let me check that." My master said quickly "they're headed to Mandalore."

"So my padawan is finally going home? She left her system just two days ago, why would she be going back?"

"I believe Master Windu said he picked her up on Concordia, not on Mandalore." Master Kenobi mentioned

"So, basically my kids are heading into mostly unknown space, with a pilot we don't know, with a questionable alliey. Perfect."

"Anakin,you will stop referring to Miss Wren as questionable, we must put our trust in the force, and pray that everything will turn out for the best."

"Thank you Obi-Wan" I thanked the now- old man

"I will try Master, but if anything happens to the twins, I will be holding her responsible"

(^_^)

Maeve's PoV

I stepped out of the ship onto a large loading platform. The cold steel exterior of the city seemed like it was out of a dream I had when I was younger. I guess it was really just a memory.

"Welcome to Mandalore, Captain Solo, it is good to see the Millennium Falcon once again found a resting point at Mandalore." a security droid introduced

"I'll pay my usual landing fee, as always, and a little extra if you do not alert anyone to my presence." Han handed a few credits to the droid.

"Very well sir, though I must insist that you go and speak with senator Kryze about your work for him." the droid replied

He was talking about Korkie...

"Very well, I shall go as soon as I can, and while I am away, would you please refuel the Falcon, I burned up a majority of the fuel."

As we walked away I adjusted my headscarf, hiding my face. We were all wearing them, guys included.

"So how do you know the senator?" Luke inquired

"I've provided him with my services when it comes to getting his Nabooian chocolate." He explained

"Nabooian chocolate? Really? Does the senator have a sweet tooth or something?" Leia asked

"Yes, as you know during the early years of the war, there were some hard times on Mandalore. Given the fact that the previous Duchess decided to stay neutral."

"Is that true? Sabine, Mae. Did Mandalore have some hard times?" Ezra asked, clueless

"What? Did we have hard times Sabine?" I asked sarcastically

"I don't know Maeve. It's hard to tell between the food shortage, the multiple corrupt government figures, the fact that a sith lord took over, the subsequent revolution, the death of one of the best leaders we have had in recorded history, plus the Republic occupation that lasted nearly fourteen years." She replied with the same tone

"I didn't know it was that bad." the princess whispered

"Well it was, now do you understand why my aunt brought me to Concordia? It was hardly safe here, though I guess with the civil wars Concordia wasn't much better." I replied

"Well, can we get going, I need to meet with the senator, you know, so I can get my payment and the falcon can refuel to get us the hell out of here?" Han snapped

"Yeah, let's go" Sabine muttered

It was weird, the mandalorians kept giving us weird looks, they probably didn't trust the fact that our faces were covered in robes, even Sabine! She had taken her armor off and substituted it for a black body suit with black pants and boots.

"Hurry up, we can't keep him waiting!"

We were going to my home…

My mother's grave would be there…

It would be the first time I would get to see it, since I was two years old.

Did I even get to see it then?

I knew where I was going right?

So I quietly slipped away to a small flower shop on the corner.

"Do you have any bouquets with everlilies, ithorian roses, tarisian roses, and purple passions?" I inquired to the shop owner

"Yes, I could put one together quickly if you would like, it's lucky that I was able to cultivate the tarisian roses, after the bombardment of Taris. May I ask what this is for?" the elderly lady asked, gathering the needed flowers

"I'm bringing them to my mother's grave" I gave a small sad smile

"I'm sorry, did she pass away recently?"

"No, she passed away a long time ago, this is the first time I've been back home since she died, I've been traveling the galaxy."

"Here, you go. That will be fifty credits." her warm smile looked just like the smile Ursa had given Sabine and Tristan time and time again.

The smile of a mother.

I put the credits down on the counter, plus some extra. She deserved it for being so accommodating.

I walked out and ran to catch up with the others. They were nearly four blocks away so thank force I have been trained to run long distances.

"Mae what were you up to?" Leia asked

"I just saw a flower shop so I went in and got some. I think if we have time I may go visit my mother." I told holding the paper wrapped bundle a little tighter.

"Whatever you want to do, I just need to talk to the Senator, technically you five don't." Han put his hands behind his head

"Wait, where's the Wookie?" Ezra looked worried

"I told him to stay with the ship. Chewie will be fine."

I couldn't help but notice Captain Solo side glancing a certain princess.

"Well we actually do need to speak with the senator, Mandalorian business," I insisted

"Meg vaabir gar mean? Ni ganar naas at talk at him about" Sabine muttered to me

(What do you mean? What do we need to talk to him about?)

"Pirusti Ni linibar at talk at Ner vod" I replied

(Well I need to talk to my brother)

"GAR VOD?" she nearly shrieked

(Your brother?)

"Elek, kaysh cuyir senator kryze, gar didn't naritir ibac tome sooner?" I replied calmly

(Yes, he is senator Kryze, you didn't put that together sooner?)

"Ni'm Ni ceta bic's 's not guuror kryze cuyir a huge clan ti birov members" Sabine shot back sarcastically

(I'm sorry, it's not like clan Kryze is big, and has many members)

"You guys are doing it again" Luke huffed

"We know!" we shot back in unison

"Whatever, you attend to your business, Ezra has to hold up his end of a bet" Sabine took Ezra by the arm and dragged him away.

"I'm going to go find a place that sells hot chocolate, and probably drink copious amounts. You coming sis?" Luke asked

"Yeah, let's go" She smiled back, as the two of them walked off

"So how are you related to the Senator?" Han asked

"W-what are you talking about?" I tried playing dumb

"I have a vague understanding of mando'a, so how are you related?" Solo continued without missing a step.

"He's my brother, that's all, now can we continue on?" I asked walking a bit faster

"Interesting, but ho- WAIT!" He yelled at me as I reached for the handle of the door

"What? I'm opening the door."

"We can't go in that way! Do you want to go through seven security checks?" Han hissed

"No, not really…" I looked away

"Follow me…" The brunette walked over to a grey stone wall, and applied pressure to a small stone until it retreated into a hidden compartment, opening a secret passageway.

"Niffty"

We walked in silence for a while, and I contemplated being back home, after nearly two decades.

"Who goes there?"A guard asked

"Captain Solo and one of my crew members, here to see the Senator." He explained, and checked the flowers for any sort of weapon...idiot.

My weapons are in a hidden compartment in my boots. Duh.

"Go on in. Though this may not be a good time, he recently received a distress message from our moon, Concordia."

I froze, something was wrong on Concordia?

"Noted, let's go" He pulled me along with him

When we entered the throne room I felt sick , a scarred black tile represented where my mother died in this very room.

You see in Mandalorian culture we don't forget people who die to protect Mandalore, we never forget.

My mother died to protect her people from tyrants and corrupt governments.

I really wish I had gotten to know her better.

"Captain Solo this is not a good time, two rogue sith are attacking the Wren compound on Concordia." Korkie explained

"Wait, WHAT?" I nearly shrieked

"Who is this with you?" My big brother asked in his diplomatic voice

"Oh, calm yourself idiot," I started taking my headscarf off, "now, what is this about two sith attacking clan Wren's compound on Concordia?" I asked again

"Maeve? Oh thank the force it's you!" A balding old man hugged me

"Uh… Count Wren?" I asked hesitantly, not sure of his identity

"Do you know what has happened to my family? Tristan? Ursa? Sabine? What has happened to them? How did you escape?" He asked

"Mr. Wren, I do not know, I left Concordia nearly a week ago, to train at the jedi temple on Coruscant." I explained

"Oh, no no no, I wish that this disease did not curse me so I could go and aid them without being a burden." he sighed sitting down in a near chair

"Sabine is with me though, she joined the Republic as a pilot, she's here on Mandalore, I believe she left with Ezra correct?" I tried to calm my voice, if I panic, then he will panic. The truth is, Count Wren has never been much of a fighter, swoop racer? Yes. Blood thirsty warrior? Force no

"Sabine is here? Wait who is this 'Ezra?' Why has she never told me about him?" He interrogated

"Ezra is a fellow Jedi, they are just friends."

For now. I finished in my head.

"I have contacted the Republic fleet for aid, but I fear that they will not make it in time."

"YOU CALLED THE REPUBLIC? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I screamed

"We need help? Didn't they send you?" My brother inquired

"Yeah, you see about that. A few other Padawans and I went rogue to complete a mission we failed." I started slowly, Korkie's face becoming like stone, unimpressed

"You have to return to them, this could impact badly on any negative Mandalorian stereotypes" he sighed, rubbing his temples

"The girl we are after is Mandalorian, her name is Haven Saxon, and she has nearly killed me on multiple occasions." I growled

"Haven Saxon is alive?" Sabine's father asked shocked

"Yes she's alive, and she is responsible for the death of nearly one hundred Republic senators during the bombing of Coruscant." I explained

"So why did they take you off the case?" my older brother asked

"Reasons"

"As in…" He requested me to continue

Luckily Sabine chose to call me at this exact moment.

"Mae, you have got to meet up with me, NOW! Ezra and I made a bet, and he lost. Just saying it involves him, and a hutt dancer outfit!" she laughed

"Please, take pictures, I can't talk right now, I'm talking with m- the senator, and, I'm actually gonna need you to get everyone rounded up, and meet us here in the next hour or so." I explained

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't really go into details now, but we do need to meet up, cause Korkie needs to talk to us about stuff and things"

I used loose grammar because screw grammar

"Uh, yeah ok. I'll see you in half an hour." She hung up

Welp, on the clock for the republic coming, and Haven tearing up my home.

Great job on this mission Mae.

Me: hey sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out

I started writing this chapter maybe two months ago, I'm such a bad writer, anyway school is fun, and again I'm sorry for not working on this more

Love you guys

-Jade


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I don't think I mentioned this, but this story will only have total of ten chapters**

 **That means since this is chapter IX or Nine, we have two chapters to wrap this story up**

 **Then I may do a sequel eventually**

 **But who knows**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars franchise**

『＾。＾』

Sabine's PoV

I looked over to my male acquaintance in a pink Hutt dancing outfit. I had to admit, he pulled it off quite well, his toned arms and legs were highlighted by his lack of clothing, it also shows off his abs.

I had enough fantasizing, it was time to get back to Mae.

"Hey Ez, can you contact the wonder twins with that force if yours?" I asked

"Don't call them that, and no I can't." he explained picking up the bag that had his clothes in it "By the way, how did you get this dancing outfit?"

"I know people"

"That's not a good answer, try again."

"My brother told me about a bar here on Mandalore, that's run by the Hutts, I just asked a girl for her uniform, and paid her a large sum of credits." I explained

"That's better. Now let's go find Luke and Leia" he commented putting his pants on under the skirt.

"You gonna keep wearing the top or…"

"Very funny, go return this to whoever you took this from,"he smirked throwing me the pieces of fabric that count as 'clothing'

Welp at least I got pictures.

\\(/∇/)\

Two hours later

"I swear to the force! Where have you guys been?" Mae yelled from the doorway, literally pulling us into the building.

"Sorry, couldn't find the twins" Ezra apologized

"It's not our fault that you didn't call us." Leia shot at him

"Guys, please calm down" I asked

"Yes, all of you please calm down." Senator Kryze came out of the palace.

"Senator Kryze" Ezra and the twins bowed, frantically glancing at us to do the same. Instead Mae just slugged him in the arm

I watched as all color drained from their faces, all three of us started laughing hysterically

"Force. It's like you've never seen siblings interact before." I smirked

"...siblings? I thought you were the nephew of the late Duchess" Luke commented

"Nah, she was my mother, and Obi-Wan my father, so I am technically Mae's full brother" the senator explained

"Well damn" Ezra commented

"Young man please, watch your language" a familiar voice spoke

"Hello father" I greeted Count Wren, aka my dad! Yay…

"Sabine, you've grown since the last time I saw you, you even changed your hair color, again"

"Yes, I did. And I applied to become a pilot for the Republic." I explained, crossing my arms

"Well, let's go." Mae pulled my arm, I wasn't on the best terms with my dad. Let's just say that he didn't like any of my artistic tendencies.

"So what's the sitch?" The male twin asked

"Welp, Concordia is currently under attack by your target, I have not gotten paid, oh right, and the Republic is on its way. You can thank the senator for that one" Captain Solo explained

"WHAT?" We all yelled in unison

"Yes, Haven is currently attempting to complete her family's mission from when we were younger. Kill off Clan Wren, and with the help of Darth Maul she may just succeed." father explained

"We need to get up there now." Ezra asserted

"Agreed, we need to help our family" I looked at Maeve, and my dad.

"Senator, do you have a ship we could borrow, I'm sure Captain Solo has other matters he needs to attend to." Leia suggested

"Nuh uh, no way sister. I am not leaving you now, you still need to pay me, besides, The Millennium Falcon is the fastest ship in the Galaxy." The ever difficult Captain demanded, as his Wookiee co-pilot shook his head.

"You are infuriating!" The princess growled

"We don't have time for this! Can we just get on that ship, finish what we came here to do, and get out of here before our father gets here!" Luke shouted

"He's right, let's go" Maeve finally spoke up again.

"We will go. But you will stay away from Haven. Understood. You haven't fully recovered" I demanded from my best friend

"I'm fine! I swear that I have fully regenerated my blood, and even if I didn't there is no way in hell that I would be staying away from that little shit Haven" Maeve refuted me

"What does she mean by fully recovered, in fact why did the Jedi take you off this case?" Korkie inquired

"Because Haven reopened all the scars on her back using the force, almost making Maeve bleed out on the lower levels of Coruscant." Luke explained

"What the fuck Luke!"

"You bled out? And what scars?" The senator glared at his younger sister

"The ones I got from the civil war on Concordia nearly four years ago." My fellow Mandalorian spoke

"I remember hearing about that conflict. Though my advisers suggested we stay out of it." Korkie looked Maeve in the eyes

"Well, congrats. You kept the fragile peace on Mandalore while we nearly died" I looked at him

"This is pointless, lets go" Mae turned dramatically, walking out of the room, probably towards the Falcon

"We'll look after her, we promise," Ezra commented as we all ran out as well

\\(/∇/)\

Maeve's PoV

Why does Korkie think my life is his business? I will find Haven, and I will kill her for everything her family has done. I can hold her directly responsible, and I will.

In my rage I found my way back to the falcon.

"Chewy, fire the ship up, we are headed to Concordia, Han and the others will be over in a minute" I explained

"WRAAA JHAA NANRAA"

(Are you ok? Your eyes are yellow)

I spun around to the cool reflective wall. Sure enough, my eyes glistened gold with specks of copper embedded around my pupil.

I tried taking a few deep breaths and as I did my eyes slowly faded back to blue green, not my normal color, but better than nothing.

I rushed into the small room I had slept in earlier, throwing my blue robes back on, grabbing literally every weapon I had brought with me, I would kill Haven, even if it was the last thing I do.

(*⁰▿⁰*)

Bo-Katan's PoV

I ducked underneath a section of ship shrapnel, fucking Maul.

Bastard first took over DeathWatch, and now he is here. With that little cranberry fuck nut Haven Saxon, who was apparently still alive.

I look out to see the bastards cutting down everyone in their path, Maul using the Darksaber, Pre's saber.

Even after all this time, Maul wasn't dead. Even after the Republic invasion following Satine's death, even after nearly sixteen years, Maul was alive.

Booting up my jetpack I shot backwards, firing from my twin blasters rapidly. The Saxon girl swung her light whips around, managing to snag Tristen's leg, leaving a large gash.

Stupid nephew! Where are our supports!

Suddenly a giant freighter ship blasts through the battlefield, firing on the two Sith.

It was at this point two female figures dropped out of the ramp, and I only know two girls who are big enough idiots to try a stunt like that. Honestly they never learn.

Still, I couldn't help but smirk, my niece was literally back here after about a week.

"Don't try it Haven, Maul. We have the high ground." My niece smirked

"Oh shut the hell up. Maeve Kryze, you and your family are a stain on the name of Mandalore, pacifism and diplomacy. Your family has betrayed every notion of our people. You and all your family will parish for what you've done; including the Wren girl, who aided you in the destruction of my family" Haven spoke. How did she know Maeve was part of clan Kryze?

"How do you know that?" My niece demanded

"You may not have given me information about the war during our time together, but your family was another notion, and my master has some interesting ideas about those facts."

Suddenly I noticed Maul had moved, I whipped my head around trying to find him, and for a moment I heard breathing behind me.

Then everything stopped.

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

Maeve's PoV

I watch in slow motion as Maul cut my aunt's head off.

I felt a scream rip through me.

This was not happening.

First my mother, now my aunt.

Why did Maul feel the need to kill everyone who was close to me? I felt the scars on my back beginning to burn, it felt like I was tearing at the seams. I started to run, the whole world moving in slow motion as I heard Republic ships enter the atmosphere. Igniting my two blades I shoved them right through the base of his mechanical legs, separating the two halves of his body. Clipping one of my sabers back to my side I fell to my knee in front of him. Maul's slightly bleeding form on the red blood stained snow, not his blood though, My aunt's blood. I began to stab him repeatedly, over and over. Tears streaming down my face, screaming until my vocal cords were raw. I wanted him dead. After everything he did, he killed my mother, took me from my brother, took my chances of growing up with my father, and now this monster killed my aunt who was like the mother I never had. I kept stabbing, the creature under me little more than a pile of searing stab wounds. It wasn't enough. He deserved so so much more. I felt someone pull me away from the smoldering corpse.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're going to be ok. He can't hurt you anymore" my best friend's voice broke through the deafening silence that had consumed me.

I fell into a hug, literally unable to stand on my own I fell to my knees once again. This time with Sabine holding me, letting me scream and cry my heart out. The only family I had ever known was dead, and I was alone.

Who could I turn to. My brother barely knew me, my father had no idea I was his daughter, my master would probably tell me that this was the force working in mysterious ways, and my best friend, she would never know what it was like. She had a loving family, a house to come home to, a family name that still meant something.

I was truly alone, and for that I cried.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, purely from emotional exhaustion.

( ︎ ՞ਊ ՞) ︎

Sabine's PoV

I held Mae for nearly ten more minutes before my new friends and their Jedi masters arrived.

"What happened here" Master Tano's voice was deathly quiet

"Maul killed Bo-Katan, and Maeve killed him in return." I explained in a near silent voice

"And what of Haven?" Master Skywalker asked

"She disappeared right after the Republic ships started firing" I told

"Why did Padawan Wren go off the handle" Maeve's father asked, I felt Maeve shift around, as she woke up

"My name is not Wren. It's Kryze" she cried silently, and all three masters froze

"You were Bo-Katan's daughter?" Ahsoka asked

"No, I was Satine's, my aunt raised me," She stood up shakily "and he deserved everything that happened to him" she glared at the smoking pile that was previously Darth Maul

"Satine did not have any children" Obi-Wan's jaw locked

"That's where you're fucking wrong, dad. Korkie and I are both your children, but of you don't care! YOU ARE A FUCKING JEDI! DID YOU EVEN THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT YOUR ACTIONS MAY HAVE CONSEQUENCES? NO YOU DIDN'T! I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL LAST WEEK THAT YOU EVEN EXISTED! SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH HOW THIS ALL TURNED OUT!" Mae screamed and stormed off into the woods

"What did she just call me?" He asked staring at the the ground in disbelief

"It's true, Master Kenobi" my mother walked over to us motioning for a stretcher to collect Bo-Katan's remains "the late Duchess Satine did I fact have two children by your hand. But she did not want you to leave the order for her, she also knew that it would only complicate matters with the Jedi for you if you had children running around, so she kept it hidden from you. Bo-Kayan knew of these facts, so she raised Maeve Obatine Kryze herself." My mother smiled sadly (yes Obitine is her middle name, fight me)

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I knew she reminded me of Satine, but I thought that it was just my old age getting to me." The graying Jedi looked down at his hands, i couldn't tell if he was glad, angry, sad, or terrified.

"It would explain the aura I felt around her. It reminded me of you, and it would also explain her unusually strong connection to the force" Master Tano commented deathly quiet

As they continued talking I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood, Maeve's blood.

"Shit, guys we need to find Maeve," I showed them my hands

The next hour was a blur as the padawans and I searched for our friend, until I found my way to our old hideout, the heavy rocks had been thrown to the side in rage.

"Maeve? You in here?" I asked entering the cave, only hearing a weak 'no' in response

The room she was in was covered in our sketches in figures from her research on the old republic: Carth Onasi, Canderous Ordo, Meetra Surik, Bastila, Atton Rand, Mission Vao, Vette, Zalbaar, Juhani, and her personal hero, Revan. The female Jedi of legend covered the walls, speculations on what she had looked like, and sketches of her legendary silver and teal lightsabers, I could see where Mae got the inspiration for hers.

"Everyone is looking for you, even your dad and brother. Korkie arrived after Tristen called, apparently they know each other.

Silence

"I don't pretend to know, the challenges you're facing, the world you keep erasing and creating in your mind." I sat down next to her, pulling her closer to me with one arm

"I'm sorry, I went off, and now he probably hates me. I- I just. Bo-Katan was my only family up until a week ago, and now she is dead. To make matters worse I killed someone out of rage, the Jedi will probably have me banished from the order." She looked down

"I promise that won't happen, come on. My mother is arranging the funeral, we should be there." I explained pulling her up

"Shit," she hissed, her back covered in blood. Guess Haven has time to use her force powers.

"Alright, let's get you patched up."

┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Two hours later

My PoV

The group watched as Bo-Katan was lowered into the grounds of Mandalore. Everyone had piled into the falcon, heading back to the clan Kryze ground in absolute silence.

Maeve and Obi-Wan shared a few quick glances, but no words.

When they arrived Maeve went back to the flower shop she had come to earlier. Paying for all white flowers, and placing them in the coffin with her aunt. She also found the flowers she was bringing her mother as well, and placed those on her grave also.

In the end Maeve couldn't cry anymore. It hurt like hell, but she could find any will power to cry. She slept in her intended home that night, and every night for the next two weeks. She was not to leave the confines of the palace until the council contemplated what to do with her. Knowing she would never hurt anyone there helped put their minds at ease.

Sabine left with the other Padawans, taking the darksaber with her, claiming it for herself. Ezra was going to teach her how to use it.

On day fourteen a message was displayed on every hologenerator in the Galaxy

 **Clone Wars Ended! Emperor Palpatine Killed by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi! Separatist forces surrender!**

Korkie rushed to Maeve's room, hugging her in his excitement. Announcing that they would be attending the victory party with the Jedi and his fellow senators.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

 **I AM SO SORRY! This took so long to get out! As you read above next chapter will be the last!**

 **Holy crap. 2017 man, crazy year. Also have you seen the new movie? I freaking loved it!**

 **Reylo is my OTP!**

 **Anyway please comment down below on what you thought. I am not sorry for Bo-Katan's death. Yes I probably listed too many character from the Old Republic, but who cares.**

 **Please let me know how you think this chapter will end! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Have a great life until next chapter**

 **-Jade**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is it. The final chapter of Child of Kenobi.**

 **I literally just uploaded the last chapter! And now I am writing this!**

 **Is it bitter sweet? Yes. Is it time? Yes.**

 **I am going to leave this story in 2017, and look forward to the new year. And a new a story.**

 **I have a possible name for it. But I will reveal it at the end of the story.**

 **I have had a grand time writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The only thing I own is Maeve and Haven.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Warning: this chapter includes depression, running away, isolation, and thoughts of suicide(this is all based off my own head so you have been warned)**

 **Ps voices will be in italics**

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Maeve's PoV

The ship left Mandalore. Great.

I don't think I'm ready to see everyone again, after my blow up and all that. My dad would be there, hero of the Republic and all that.

The party was three days away, it would take merely two hours to get from Mandalore to Coruscant. Now I bet you are wondering about the time difference, well, different space lanes take different amounts of time to cross, Coruscant to Mandalore? Two hours. Tatooine to Mandalore? Two days.

I already had what I was going to wear, after all it was my mother's. A green to blue, full length, one sleeve, slit in the side, ombré dress with silver lining. The colors of house Kryze. Korkie would be wearing blue as well.

I felt sick. Sabine had been with everyone else for nearly two weeks, she probably didn't even want to be my friend anymore, not after what I did… maybe it would be for the best if I just left. I doubt anyone would care. I could continue my studies in peace, maybe travel the Galaxy.

 _"That's a good idea, follow the path set by Revan, leave known space" a voice whispered to me_

 _"No one would care if you left"_

 _"Everyone hates you"_

 _"You have no friends, not after what you did"_

 _"Who would care about someone like you, you're worthless"_

 _"You think you're strong? Please the strong don't let death affect them like this"_

 _"Leave"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"No one will notice"_

 _"Drink away your problems, like always"_

 _"From the order, you are banished"_

 _"Worthless"_

 _"Of all the possible people to be my daughter, it had to be you"_

 _"I'm so disappointed in you"_

 _"Why didn't you save me?"_

 _"I'm glad I died before I had to deal with you"_

 _"To think you are my sister"_

 _"No one likes you."_

 _"You are so needy, leave me alone"_

 _"No one wants you around"_

 _"I can help you"_

The voice of the last one was different

" _I could train you, give you enough power to take what you want, to keep your friends by your side."_

 _"All you have to do is kill Haven, it's what you want right? To kill her, to make her go through the same pain you did."_

I had to admit, the voice was making all sorts of sense. Suddenly my brother walked in.

"Maeve you doing alright?" He asked

"I'm fine. Just nervous, I'm sure someone told you about my meltdown" I didn't make eye contact

"Yeah, father talked to me about everything, and I told him everything. I feels good to have him know." He smiled

"I wish Aunt Bo was still here, to see the war over." I felt tears prick my eyes

"I'm sure she would be proud of how you killed Maul, I know that was one of her goals she had been trying to achieve for the longest time. Maul killed our mother, and Pre Vizsla, one of the few people Auntie Bo cared about." My older brother out his arm around me

I still wasn't used to how he acted. My brother wanted to make up for all the lost time we had, I just wanted to stay in my room on the holonet. Waiting for someone, anyone to call me. But no one ever did.

It wasn't like the council told them not to contact me right?

" _The Jedi are evil, you know it. They force people to block off their emotions, what is a curler fate?" The voice whispered_

"I think I'm going to take a nap" I muttered to Korkie, and he left me alone

" _Why are you pushing people away?"_ It questioned Smugly

"To protect them" I answered

" _But shouldn't you keep a closer eye on them? Be with them to protect them?" A different voice asked this time. It was lighter, almost familiar_

" _Look what happened when you tried to keep someone close to you. They lost their head." The darker voice growled "I can show you power to keep them safe. Power long forgotten."_

 _"You don't need power, you just need to trust your friends" the familiar voice spoke_

 _"Look at what would have happened if you had. You wouldn't have found Haven, you wouldn't have gone after her a second time, and more would have died." The harsh voice grabbed my attention_

"Mae, we are approaching the temple" my older brother came in once more

How long had I been listening to the voices?

"I had the council tell your friends we would be coming tomorrow so you could surprise them, or if you needed some time to get readjusted" he smiled

"Thanks" I mustered a weak lopsided smirk

I pulled a black cloak over my black hooded crop top, high waisted shorts and thigh high boots. I know the a Jedi don't really have a dress code but they didn't like too much skin to be shown. It wasn't my fault that the bacta strips were given to those who needed them more. I had the force to keep me together. Still, bandages covered most of my body, and I had to change them every day.

As I walked into the temple who do I see? Fucking John.

"Ah padawan, I missed you at my knighting ceremony. I am officially Master John Bater." He smirked, but I couldn't compare to my grin

"Alright, Master-Bater" I said his name quickly and I watched his face pale

"Bitch. Don't make jokes like that, you never know what will happen" he swung at me, punching me in the gut.

I felt some of my stitches pop, letting blood flow.

I smirked at him as I kicked him in the gut, then in the balls, and walked towards my room.

" _You shouldn't have retaliated like that" The light voice sighed_

 _"No, it was good. Show him that you are not to be trifled with." The dark voice cackled_

I slammed my door shut, throwing my bag across the room. Looks like Sabine had been back in here, pictures and paintings littered the walls. Including one of Ezra in a pink Hutt dancer outfit, laying seductively across a balcony railing.

I missed them so much.

" _You should leave if you don't want them to get hurt."_

 _"You should stay if you want to protect them"_

 _"Go"_

 _"Stay"_

 _"GO!"_

 _"STAY!"_

"I'll choose after the party." I muttered, this seemed to appease the voices for now.

Thank the force.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Hera's PoV

I watched as my co-pilot paced around my re-acquired ship. She was nervous for her friend, barely sleeping a wink over the last two weeks. She had sent her so many messages, but she never answered.

Soon her friend would be here, no matter how many times I tried to talk to her, she would only give me monosyllabic answers.

I watched as Caleb and Ezra entered the main hub, Ezra had decided to teach Sabine how to wield the Darksaber, Caleb probably just wanted to see me.

"Come on Sabine, we should get to training" the boy took her hand gently

As they walked off I walked over to the blind man and placed a kiss on his cheek

"I'm worried Hera. All the Padawans from the mission have been off since they got back. Even masters Tano, Skywalker, and especially Kenobi have been out of it, and they just ended a war! You think they would be more relieved." He said wrapping his arms around me

"I think they are worried about Maeve." I muttered into his chest

"I know. Master Tano thinks that her padawan may fall. I don't particularly like Maeve, but for her to fall so soon into her training would crush Ahsoka."

"I know, I've worked with her many times. As much as she wants everyone to believe that she has complete control of her emotions, she is still deeply hurt by everything"

"I just hope everything turns out ok in the end."

"Same here my darling, same here"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Obi-Wan's PoV

My children are coming. Well I guess they are here, but the council still hasn't been informed of this information. I am going to tell them after the party, I am guessing that Maeve may be uncomfortable with all the council watching her like hawks to see if we are actually related.

I met up with my son in my personal chambers. He would be staying with me for security reasons, and so we could talk.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Maeve's PoV

I sat on the floor, trying to meditate and clear my head. The voices had come back insatiable. They would not stop arguing!

"Will you two shut up! I said I would make my decision after the party!" I hissed

"Like I said I'm going to try to finish the painting before she gets here tomorrow" I heard a distant voice speak

I was going to lock the door but it opened before I could. Revealing Sabine and Ezra. But he had his arm around her waist…

"Who are you?" Ezra demanded. Right, I had my hood up

"Wow, two weeks and you guys don't recognize me. I'm hurt" I tried to sound cheery

I watched their eyes go wide and Sabine proceeded to tackle me, I gasped in pain. There goes more of my stitches

"Mae are you ok?" She asked noticing now that I started bleeding again

"You're not healed all the way? What have you been doing for the last two weeks?" Ezra asked

"Well there was a bacta shortage and I said I could use the force to heal myself." I explained

"Idiot, some Master Jedi can't even do that" Sabine picked me up and started helping me to the medical bay

"I'm fine Sabine" I protested

"No you're not. Your wounds are opening back up. Why else would you be bleeding like that?" She asked pulling me out into the hallway

That's when the voices started again

" _Thank her for helping you!"_

 _"No she's making you look weak"_

 _"She noticed you're in pain and is helping you!"_

 _"You're making yourself look bad around everyone. You came in like a tough mandalorian, now look at you. How would Your aunt react to this?"_

I pushed away from Sabine

"I said I'm fine" I growled, leaving to the med center by myself

"What did I do?" I heard her ask

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Three days later

I sat in my room gething ready. I hooked two belts around my thighs placing my lightsabers on them. Never knew what would happen, be prepared for anything, especially at a party. That's what my Aunt always said.

I slipped on stupid silver heels, at least four inches. Being short was bad, if you're 5'3 slap on some heels and be 5'7! What a joke

I looked at myself in a mirror. Was this what I would have grown up like if my mom was alive?

" _You look beautiful" the lighter voice tingled_

 _"You look like a moose, but a very very cute moose, make all the other moose go WAAAH" the darker voice joked_

This was the first time they agreed

" _I'm sure you're mother would be proud" The lighter voice sniffed_

 _"So would your aunt, yah know if she was alive. No thanks to those Jedi"_

I grabbed a silver purse and placed a blaster in it. Along with a compact mirror, lipstick, and powder. Senator Amidala had taught me how to act at parties like this. Apparently she had been teaching Sabine for the last few weeks.

I exited the room, I was being escorted there by Luke, Leia by Han of all people, and Sabine by Ezra… I swear there is something between them

 _"I bet they are just waiting till the right moment to tell you." The light voice spoke up_

 _"Or they hate you and don't want you in their business" the bitter voice commented_

Luke came to pick me up, he was wearing black robes with a blue under tunic, which matched parts of my dress.

I took his arm and we walked to the transport, it felt weird. Luke was the only one who wasn't treating me like I was made of shattered glass which had been glued back together. Well him, and my father, who walked the other way every time he noticed me.

" _He hates you, so disappointed in you."_

 _"He's nervous. My dearest Obi-Wan is probably scared to death by the fact that you are his, he wants to be a good father, I know it"the familiar voice interjected_

"You ok Mae? We don't have to go" Luke suggested

"Trust me We do, and I'm fine. But thank you" I smiled, pushing the voices to the back of my mind for now

Luke hopped into the driver seat of the black two seat speeder. We would be driving ourselves.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Two hours later

Sabine's PoV

Maeve's been distant since she got back, probably just the painkillers right?

A small voice in my head was telling me to check up on her, but then Ezra came back over with two drinks.

"I believe you owe me a dance ." He smirked

"Oh no. I destroyed the tractor beam first, you lost that bet." I poked him in the chest

"I do believe I destroyed more turrets, so as compensation, will you dance with me?" He asked once more,you could say I was helpless.

"Alright, one dance" I sighed as he took my hand, after he set the drinks down of course.

An upbeat tune called "Helpless" began to play, some love song I guess.

(Yes I am making Hamilton references, deal with it)

We began to dance, the world around me falling away.

One two three

One two three

One two three

Ezra pulled me a little closer, he head leaning down slightly. Why hadn't I noticed how tall he was before?

Right before our lips met, out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone.

With long silver hair tied back, and burns across her face.

I turned my head, and Ezra's eyes followed.

"Haven." I muttered in shock. We quickly parted and started to make our over to her, but it was too late.

She pulled the nearest Senator over to her, which happened to be Senator Amidala.

"Alright, everyone listen up! I'm here for one reason, meet my request and the senator remains unharmed" she shouted, Luke and Mae made their way to the front of the crowd, as did Leia and Han, and Ezra and I.

"What do you want Haven?" Leia asked

"I want the bloodline of Kryze to come to an end."

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Maeve's PoV

Those words sent a chill down my spin, and the voices came crashing back into my mind, like the waves of Mannan.

 _"I told you that you should have left" the bitter voice seemed to have a smug air to it_

 _"You have to protect everyone, but you cannot sacrifice yourself" the calming voice pointed out._

"You will not harm the Senator" Master Windu lit up his lightsaber

"Oh, the senator is here? I thought he was still back on Mandalore" she grinned

"If you thought the Senator was on Mandalore then why did you come here?" Plo Koon inquired

"I'm here after his younger sister… you didn't know he had a sister, did you?" Haven began to laugh

"That's enough Haven. You want me here I am" I spoke up, stepping forward

"Good girl." She pushed the senator away and quickly pulled out her whip and grappled it around my waist.

I grabbed onto the actual whip part of it, the heat searing my hand. I pulled hard grabbing on of my lightsabers and I cut off her robotic hand.

The whip around me deactivated and I sliced the hilt in half.

She then used her one good had to pull out her other whip and managed to wrap it around my exposed forearm. Pulling hard on it, she managed to cut me deep.

I look around at all the other Jedi who were just watching. Literally they were just watching in shock. Did, did they not have their lightsabers? I swear to the force.

Haven was getting ready to attack again, but I shot her in the shoulder. It was a shock blaster so it knocked her out.

"A little help here?" I asked angrily

"What did she mean by you being the a Kryze?" Master Shaak-ti asked

"That's the part you're focusing on right now?" I asked in disbelief as I restrained Haven

"Yes, it is. We need to know why this girl was after you" mace Windu explained

"How about, we take this to another room yeah?" I asked throwing the unconscious girl over my shoulder.

"I agree, let the party continue. Let's get this girl into a cell and talk then" my father commented

The whole council followed me out, plus my master and friends minus Han

" _See he is trying to help you" The lighter voice talked_

 _"Or he doesn't want everyone in the galaxy to know you are his daughter."_

I threw her to the small black cell, like literally threw.

"Now care to explain why this girl was trying to kill you?"

"Because she hates me?" I stated matter-of-factly

"I sense much sadness in this one. She may be able to be saved." Master Kit Fisto commented

"I'm sorry what?" I asked in disbelief

"It's the Jedi way to try not kill our enemies, no one deserves death, even Sith" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi informed me

"Yeah I know that. It's the only reason the Jedi order didn't kill Darth Revan after the Mandalorian Wars. Look what that got them. Revan returned to the dark side, and kill millions more." I was starting to get angry

"Is there a reason that we should execute this girl?" Master Plo Koon asked

"How about the fact that she trained under Darth Maul, was the senate bomber, tortured me when I was 14" I shouted and the room grew silent

I raised my arm up "this is not the first injury she had given me. I would show you, but most are on my back and it would be improper to drop my dress right now." I sneered

"The last time we assumed who a bomber was, we nearly put an innocent girl to death" Master Windu looked over at Ahsoka, who was silent this whole time

" _Look at them deny your facts like this. How can you trust them to do what needs to be done?"_

"Did you not hear me after the senate first exploded? The bombs were arranged in the Clan Saxon symbol, she admitted it to us as we chased her through the lower levels of Coruscant" I argued

"I believe her, I think we should turn her over to the senate" my father commented

"I agree with Master Kenobi, it may have been a set up for me, but I don't think it is now" my master finally spoke

"We will have to debate more on this subject" Master Windu started, the Jedi were all agreeing . Finally I let my anger get the better of me

"Ya know I finally understand why the clone wars went on for such a long time. ITS BECAUSE YOU ALL SPENT IT DEBATING WHILE YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER THE ENEMY!" I growled and started to storm out when my father grabbed my arm

"Mae calm down" he spoke

"Let go. Let go, dad. I wasn't in your life for the past eighteen years. Just act like I never existed" I told him pulling away

I pulled out my lightsaber and cut off my padawan braid, and left.

I left everything behind.

I grabbed my stuff from my room, and left a message to Sabine.

I walked towards the docking bay, Han had agreed to fly me off Coruscant.

" _You shouldn't go!" The lighter voice was quiet now. Drowned out by my anger, and the bitter voice grew louder_

 _"Have him drop you off at Dantooine, then make your way to Korriban, I have much to teach you."_

･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Now the sequel to this book will be called "Redemption of a Child"**

 **Do you see why I waited till the end announce the title?**

 **Yes so Maeve left the order. Yes Haven is still alive. I may redeem her, who knows. Well I do but not saying.**

 **Yes the council now know that Obi-Wan has children.**

 **Now I wanted to thank you guys again for reading my story.**

 **This is actually the first multi chapter story I have finished.**

 **But is it really finished?**

 **So please let me know what you think of it.**

 **I will post on this story when the first chapter of Redemption of a Child is out. Along with a smol teaser.**

 **Dress link is not working sorry**

 **Thank you again for reading it meant so much to me that people actually liked it!**

 **Love**

 **-jade**


	11. ROAC Preview

***slides preview over to you guys***

 **I don't own anything but here**

 **You didn't get it from me**

 **(๑** **◡๑** **)**

Sabine's PoV

I looked across the table in the dimly lit cantina. There sat a girl I barely recognized. Could you blame me? I haven't seen her in nearly two whole years. And she came back for that?

I was at a loss of words.

Her strawberry blond hair had grown from the lob it once was, to nearly going past her shoulder blades, though one side of it was completely shaved, leaving a buzz that reminded me of the men back home.

Her skin, which had already been pale even to our people's standards, was even paler now, dark veins running just below her skin. Her once blue eyes, Golden like the sands of Tatooine.

Her clothing was blood red, cutting off right above where her scars started, she was showing them, odd. High waisted black pants, and thigh high boots seemed normal for her. Even the silver belts that held the familiar hilts of two lightsabers just fit however; I doubt the color would be the same brilliant silver it once was.

The biggest thing that I noticed, was the black stitch work that covered her right arm. It didn't seem to serve a point, it was just there. And it was very unsettling.

"So why are you here?" I heard a slightly gravelly voice ask. I turned behind me but no one was there. I then realized it was my best friend's voice.

Maeve Kenobi.

She had disappeared shortly after the death of her Aunt Bo-Katan.

"I came to talk, I haven't seen or heard from you in two years! You left without a word." I felt my voice shaking slightly

"You never found my message?" She leaned back in her chair

"The message you left telling the whole council to 'go fuck themselves with their lightsabers' yeah we found that" I was a little ticked at her

"No, the one I left you. Heh, it wouldn't surprise me if the Jedi found it, and kept it from you, it was telling you why I was leaving, but you know. Why would the council give that to you?" She inquired bitterly

I let her words sink in. Then she spoke once more

"But maybe the council didn't find it, I put it behind the photo of Ezra in the dancing girl outfit. But I think my first thoughts were right."

"That may be so, but please come back." I begged her

"You think the Jedi would let me live, after what I did" Maeve laughed dryly

"They let Haven live, look what she did." I growled, I had to watch Haven get everything Maeve was supposed to for two years, she even had the Gaul to try to apologize to the four of us for her trying to kill us.

She had been assigned to Master Bater, pretty sure they were in a relationship.

"Yes, but Haven destroyed a droid factory, that gave her points to live," she frowned, taking a sip of the clear liquid before her

"And you're the daughter of a high council member, plus you have us. You don't have to do this." I pleaded

"That is where you are wrong"

(๑◡๑)

Maeve's PoV

My best friend sat across from me, begging me to come back to the light.

Pathetic.

My master told me this would happen.

Sabine was different though. She changed her hair color yet again.

Her now completely dark purple hair was longer on the top than it was on the sides. She had it gelled up, it was slightly spiked, but I couldn't judge her on a new look.

I cut off half of my hair, and stitched up my hand cause I was bored.

 _"She wants you to give up all your power, she wants you to be weak again."_ My master's voice whispered

Turns out it wasn't some random female voice I conjured up in my head. My master had been living in the tomb of Naga Shadow on Korriban. She had already taught me so many things.

"Maeve, please. We all miss you" Sabine spoke

"None of them ever cared about me. The only reason we knew each other was because Leia shot me in the leg." I glared standing up, I knocked the drink back, shit didn't help me sleep anymore, but who cares.

"I can't let you leave Mae." She said quietly

"You can, and you will. See I don't want to hurt you, despite what the Jedi will tell you. I won't you, ever. Just please, stay out of my way, because if you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to kill you." I started walking away before stopping once more

(๑◡๑)

Sabine's PoV

Her last words gave me hope that she wasn't gone.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Please give your family my regards at the funeral"

I watched her leave, throwing a black cloak over her small, scared, back.

"I'm sorry Mae, but i have to get in your way. It's the only way I will redeem you." I walked out myself, finding her nowhere to be seen.

With that I activated my jetpack, and made my way back to the temple.

(๑◡๑)

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the preview!**

 **I will be working on the actual story, but it may take awhile to get out, since I am trying out for the school play, and sending semester just kicked off.**

 **Anyway I will try to get it out as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you guys had a great New Years!**

 **Love**

 **-Jade**


	12. I have something for y'all

**hey guys, so I have a little something for you. I accidentally fell asleep while working on it and it was going to be for Revenge of the Fifth but see if as it is now the sixth. Here we go.**

 **REDMPTION OF A CHILD IS OUT! That is right my fellow nerds Roac is out with chapter one, I will try to update soon, however finals are coming up and I am working on another story right now, but that does not mean you will never get an update, they just won't be consistent.**

 **love you all, thank you so so so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next part of Maeve's story**

 **-Jade**


End file.
